


queen of hearts

by amyspellman_xx



Series: Zelda/Lilith Royal AU [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyspellman_xx/pseuds/amyspellman_xx
Summary: A royal AU.Her Majesty Queen Zelda falls in love with Lady Lilith despite protests from her Mother.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this will be expanding into a more lilith x zelda centered fic (i’ve already wrote 3 of those chapters) 
> 
> but for now enjoy a slow burn
> 
> let me know what you think <3

The monarchy was in ruins. Utter pieces. Shreds of humiliation and no stability left. 

"Well, we certainly cannot pronounce Ambrose heir presumptive." Queen Priscilla fumed on the night of her only surviving son's death, referring to her nephew who in his short ten years of life has already been excluded from his private school, much to the families dismay and the papers delight. 

"Mother, how can you be so cold? Edward and Diana have died." Hilda whispered from across the other side of the room, a small Sabrina tucked under her chin, worn out from all the sobbing. 

Zelda was unusually silent. She usually took charge in these sorts of situations. The sort of situations that don't happen for an average family but the House of Spellman were accustomed to tragedy.

"Quite so, Hilda." her Mother nodded, "Perhaps if he hadn't married a commoner, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Zelda’s head fiercely shot up and she snapped a "Mother!" 

"Oh, it does speak?" Priscilla questioned, a bitter edge to her voice. 

The room fell silent again. 

The sisters were unsure of what their Mothers mourning process was but after the deaths of each of her golden "boy's.", she became more heartless towards the girls. 

First it was Francis, in 1951. King Francis II, the most loved King their kingdom had seen since the 1500's. Adored by the public and adored by his family, it was a national mourning period. 

Titles changed. That was the most vital process throughout this whole ordeal according to the Spellman matriarch. The responsibility of the role of the King was passed onto His Royal Highness Prince Edward, The Prince of Wales who was now King Edward VI. This was a travesty within itself according to the dowager Queen. Diana, who was now Her Majesty The Queen being a commoner and the heir assumptive; Her Royal Highness The Princess Sabrina being practically half blood. 

1953 saw the death of Prince Andrew, the second eldest Spellman son, third eldest child. The death of the young Prince who was widowed with one son came as a shock to the nation but was ultimately kept secret from the public. This was probably due to the nature of the boy's death. Drugs, Alcohol and Violence.  
As his mother recited, "Three things that shouldn't be associated with a Prince." The secretive behaviour of the family led to backlash from the public thus leading to unpopularity again. 

And now in 1954 when the King and Queen have just tragically died in a plane accident, the family knew they would again be under public scrutiny as they no longer had a common tie with the public. 

"It is you Zelds, whether you like it or not Mother." Hilda broke the silence. 

Zelda was the eldest sibling, living in a time where brothers and nephews and male cousins typically had the right to stand higher then her in the line of succession. When she was born in 1923, she was second in line to the throne. Just before the death of her father, she was sixth in line. The first and second in line to the throne being minors, she was the only eligible member to take the throne due to a cruel twist of fate. 

In the distance, faint shouts and marching were heard outside the palace. 

"God save The Queen." 

It was past 10 then. Zelda looked at the Grandfather clock in the corner which displayed 10:17pm. They must of tuned out the striking of ten'o' clock. The country knew of the late King and Queen's passing. The country knew that Zelda was the rightful Queen. 

Zelda stood still behind the curtain that overlooked the mall, peeking just a little bit as Hilda dimmed the lights. The distance shouts grew in clarity and Zelda turned to her Mother for advice. 

Priscilla turned her back. Zelda's hand ghosted her stomach as she shut the curtain again. Hilda noticed. Priscilla didn't, thankfully. 

Hilda's eyebrow twitched and Zelda shook her head, tears gathering again. How much could one cry in one night?

"I'm going to take Sabrina to bed now. Which room shall I put her in, Mother?" Hilda asked.

Zelda answered a quick, "She can sleep with me. Put her in my bed. We don't want her waking up disoriented." 

Priscilla didn't answer but actually nodded her head at her daughters words, stunning both the sisters that their Mother was in agreement with them. 

"Goodnight girls. God bless the three of you." Priscilla stated, looking out onto the mall as the crowds began to gather. 

A series of "Goodnight Mother" and "God Bless" were exchanged, and the two began to leave the room.

The creaking of the floorboard where Priscilla was stood and a “Zelda?” from her made them both spin on their heels. 

Priscilla was looking straight at her. Stony eyes piercing into her soul as she curtsied gracefully and low, “God save the Queen.” 

Zelda nodded in appreciation, as they turned around again to walk the halls of the House. 

Blissfully unaware of the consequences to tonight, Sabrina shifted slightly in her aunties arms, a groan escaping her mouth as she got comfortable again. 

"How long are you going to keep it a secret?" Hilda whispered as they walked one of the corridors of the house. 

They were at Clarence House at the moment, where their Mother has resided since the passing of their Father. The two Princesses lived together still, in separate parts of Kensington Palace with Prince Ambrose and their late younger brother until his death. The late King and Queen and The Princess Sabrina lived at Buckingham Palace, much to the staff's excitement. The eldest staff always noted how it wasn't as 'fun without the young royals running around causing havoc.' 

"Her, Hilda." Zelda corrected, completely ignoring the question hoping Hilda would be put off by the fact she'd found out it was a girl. 

She wasn't. 

"Very well, how long are you keeping her a secret?" she hissed, aware of the staff around her even at this late hour. 

Zelda shrugged her shoulders, exclaiming that it'd only "make Mother turn mad."

Hilda scoffed, "No Zelda, you're wrong there. Mother will go ballistic. In fact, we might have to check her into the mental hospital. That'd be a good one for the paper. The Monarchy: "Dead, Deranged and up the Duff."

Zelda ignored her and took Sabrina from her arms as they came up to her old bedroom, swiftly walking in and placing the child in the middle of the large bed in front of her. 

"Shut the door then, Hilda." Zelda snapped, watching Hilda shift from foot to foot from the outside of the door. 

"Right, okay. Night then." Hilda murmured, going to shut the door. 

"Hildie." Zelda shouted softly, the old childhood nickname resurrecting on this tragic night. 

"Zelds?" Hilda questioned. 

"You can come in for the night, if you want." 

Hilda didn't need asking twice. She threw back open the door and joined her sister in bed, the other side of Sabrina. 

Just like old times. When things got rough. When they could hear Mother and Father's screaming matches, they’d huddle up in bed together. Tonight was one of those nights.

Zelda flicked off the bedside lamp, the low light of the chandelier illuminating the room. The chants died down as the crowd must've moved to Buckingham Palace, unaware the family weren't there. 

A mere five seconds passed before Hilda began to speak again. 

"Who?"

It was barely above a whisper. She didn't expect Zelda to answer but after what seemed like a lifetime, she emitted a rather long sigh and turned onto her back. 

"I didn't want to." she declared, turning her head slightly to clarify, "Before you judge." 

Hilda simply nodded, prompting her to carry on. 

Zelda's eyes were fixated on the small of Sabrina's chest moving up and down with her steady breathing as she let out her next sentence, "Lord Blackwood." 

Hilda gasped and leapt up from her lying position into a seated position. 

"Faustus forced himself onto you?" she hissed, unaware of the child who was forever thrashing herself about in her sleep. 

Zelda physically cringed, shuddering under her sisters piercing gaze and snapped a “Hilda!” as the child began to stir, placing her hand on Sabrina’s back in order to settle her.

“Sorry.” Hilda sighed, flopping back down to the bed with a thud. 

She began to speak again but Zelda quickly interjected with a “I don’t want to speak about him.” but her eyes stayed snapped open, looking up at the dimmed chandelier. 

“And you’re definitely keeping her?” Hilda asked, brave enough to ask about the baby. 

Zelda answered a stern “Yes.” followed quickly by Hilda’s “You have to tell Mother then.” 

Zelda slowly nodded in agreement, as if she was finally coming to terms with this nightmare. 

“Let’s just get the funeral’s out of the way first.” she replied, only closing her eyes and delving into the world of sleep when Hilda put her hand on top of hers in a silent agreement.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queen zelda tells the royal family and the public about the baby <3

Zelda's hands were wringing and her forehead was dripping with sweat as she shifted from side to side, waiting not so patiently for her Mother to speak. 

They had been enveloped in silence in what felt like forever. When Zelda had however noted this in a conversation with her lady in waiting later on, Hilda had mumbled an "It was actually exactly twenty three seconds." 

Hilda was in the corner of the room, covering half of her face with a pillow as if she was watching a television show. 

"You're what?" Priscilla had spoke, eyes never leaving the television screen, as if she had tuned Zelda's deceleration out for Tuesday nights episode of Coronation Street. 

The newspaper that she had folded moments before Zelda came in was crinkled in her hand, her fist tightening it at the anticipation of Zelda's clarification.

"I'm pregnant." Zelda repeated, rolling her eyes at Hilda as she spoke the words again knowing she'd been asked to repeat it only to add to the tension in the room. 

The pillow edged up further on Hilda's face. 

It was a series of abrupt motions that Priscilla followed next, undoubtedly aiming to create a dramatic performance without waking the whole palace up. The newspaper was slammed onto the tea table in front of her, although half expecting it still making both girls jump. 

"How on God's earth could you manage to make this family even more of a talking point, Zelda." she began, pouncing up out of her seat and beginning to pace up and down.

The mention of God reminded Zelda how devoutly pious her Mother was, skin crawling as she knew what question came soon. 

"Just as we start to build this monarchy back up again, you go and do this!" she snarled, gesturing to Zelda's stomach which was clearly highlighting her six month pregnancy now that the corsets were too painful to put on.

Hilda had already started crying, tears falling down her face at the tone her Mother was using to degrade her child and unborn grandchild. 

"Who is he?" tumbled out of her mouth quickly followed by, "And how soon do I have to fork out for a wedding dress." 

There it was. 

"That is no concern of anybody's because you don't need to fork out for any wedding dress." Zelda replied calmly.

The pillow was fully covering Hilda's face now. 

Priscilla's eyebrows shot to the top of her head as she hissed a "You better be joking with me." 

However, as we all know Zelda was in fact not joking. There was no wedding preparations to be made as she would rather, to put it lightly, "Throw myself down the stairs then marry Faustus." 

It was all calm by the time that Hilda had finally regained enough confidence and stopped the waterworks and went to see Zelda.

"By 9'o'clock she was organising a Baby Shower." Zelda had muttered as she took a long drag of a cigarette, re reading the statement they had decided on before leaving each other to the tranquillity of their own bedrooms. 

'Her Majesty The Queen is expecting a child due this upcoming Autumn. 

Her Majesty has informed Her Majesty The Queen Mother and Her Royal Highness The Princess Hilda who are both delighted. 

Unfortunately, the child's registered Father is unable to participate in the child's life however it is with the Royal Family's greatest interest that the public know that the child will be very loved and very well taken care of.'

It was released at 6am the next day. News travelled ridiculously fast once two or more people knew it in this household scenario and Zelda needed the public to be aware of it first to avoid any public backlash. 

Zelda loathed it. The wording made her child sound like a game that Faustus couldn't be bothered playing with. 

She was expecting to wake up to scrutiny, again. Her wake up call was her principal lady in waiting Peggy harshly pulling back the curtains to her room, uncaring towards the Queens hatred for awakening. 

"What time is it?" Zelda mumbled as a hasty "7:30am." left Peggy's mouth. 

Peggy had done this for as long as Zelda could remember. From when she was a young princess so Zelda occasionally scolded her for using formalities in such an informal setting.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty." she stated firmly as she placed her tea tray on the table next to her. 

This mornings paper was surprisingly, an English one. The Daily Mail. Peggy hadn't gave Zelda an English paper in years, always preferring to test Zelda's exquisite bilingual knowledge with European affairs. 

'A modern monarchy.' was the title that the paper read. Above a single photograph of the smiling Queen, along with an almighty paragraph of words. Zelda skimmed most of it, making out phrases such as 'moving forward with times.' and 'motherhood and monarchy might be tough but our Queen can handle it.'

Zelda was dumbfounded. Not often was she at a complete loss for words but this morning, she found herself at one. The papers had portrayed her in a positive light. If the papers had, then hopefully so had the rest of the nation. 

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, shoved her slippers and made a run for the tea room. 

"Have you seen The Times?" she blurted out as soon as she noticed Hilda with her morning orange juice and croissant at the dining room table. 

"And The Sun and The Guardian." Hilda sipped her juice as she threw the papers over at Zelda, "They've really had a field day with this, Zelds. Mother's even been able to go for a morning ride without any stress because they've took it so lightly." 

The palace was buzzing too. Every single member of staff that Zelda came across wished her a 'good luck' or a 'big congratulations, ma'am.' Especially the elder staff who were thrilled that a child would be running around to entertain them again. 

Zelda was positively thrilled, calling Peggy at once to sort her out a maternity wardrobe for the last three working months of her Pregnancy.

"Zelds?" Hilda called as she flauntered off in a haze of happiness, turning round positively gleaming when she heard her name, "Why don't you tell the kids before you run off to sort your clothes out." 

Sensible. Zelda nodded and padded across the room, sitting down on the sofa and switching on the news. 

Zelda never watched themselves on the news but she just couldn't help herself this morning as her people glowed regarding her unplanned pregnancy. 

"Mother says the Archbishops livid." Hilda chuckled as Zelda breathed a "Rightly so." 

"Prime Minister doesn't seems to mind though." 

Zelda scoffed, "Of course not. He's glad no body's moaning about him for a change." 

Halfway through Hilda's next sentence, the eruption of Ambrose and Sabrina entered the room, both in their blue and red blazers, Sabrina wearing a pleated checkered skirt and Ambrose donning navy shorts. 

"Morning Aunties." the five year old chirped first, running to the breakfast table immediately as Ambrose followed close.

"Do you think you could come over here quickly before you eat? Aunt Zelda has something to tell you both." Hilda guided, aware of Zelda's inability to share news with the children. 

The two children ran over to her, Ambrose grinning a "News!" and Sabrina clambered onto her lap, wrapping her arms round her Aunt and asking a timid "What is it Aunt Zelda?" 

Zelda looked to Hilda for help who pointed back at her, indicating that it must be her that told them the news. 

"Do you know how you and Ambrose are cousins?" Zelda asked, watching Sabrina's ever growing face shift to a nodding understanding expression. 

"Well how would you feel about getting another cousin? A little one. A girl in fact." she motioned to the two of them, Hilda rubbing Ambrose's back and murmuring a "Sorry mate, you're outnumbered." 

Silence. 

"You're going to buy us a cousin?" Sabrina asked as Zelda spluttered a hasty "No.", Hilda spitting her tea out in the background. 

"Aunt Zelda?" Ambrose rose and she turned her head towards him, "Are you going to have a baby?" 

A gasp from Sabrina clicked it all into place as she jumped up and down excitedly on her Aunt's lap and she exclaimed a "Aunt Zelda's having a baby!" 

If the bubble of the upper class world didn't know about the royal baby before Sabrina entered school, they most certainly did by the time she left. She buzzed about it to everybody that she was about to have a baby in her family. 

Sabrina and Hilda were ridiculously happy. Ambrose was not bothered by the news but not by any means angry either. Priscilla, after much persuasion from the blonde whirl that was Sabrina, came round to the idea of another grandchild, exclaiming that it was “lucky the public have took it so well.”

Maybe all would be alright.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queen zelda’s baby shower & a small meeting with lady lilith <3

"Positively radiant." was among the common phrases remarked to Zelda when the dreaded day of her baby shower, organised by her Mother, had arrived. 

Opting for a navy dress with ruffled sleeves and a collar, Zelda's eyes had rolled to the back of her head when Hilda had clapped her hands in excitement at Zelda's presence. Joining her sister at the bottom of the stairs who was dressed in a ensemble of pink frills, she slipped out of the beaten up slippers she had wore downstairs and slid into a pair of navy heels. 

"I wish I could wear flats." she moaned, already bouncing softly on the ball of her feet to try and distract the pain. 

Another phrase that was used by many of the women and young ladies who attended was "She is glowing." and as they stepped out into the garden, the sun beating down on her face, Hilda could only agree with them. The sun made her auburn curls shine which she swung over her shoulder and proceeded to walk towards the first women who she was to speak with. 

"Good morning! Thank you for coming." was repeated many times as she flitted through the groups of women, their smiles shining brightly as the Queen invested in conversation with them. 

Zelda insisted that Sabrina was to be apart of the girls day, letting her invite her friends over for the occasion. The young princess was playing happily with a set of baby dolls, practicing for her new role of 'big cousin.' With her was the three sisters that the elderly Lord and Lady Weird had adopted last year. The Honourable Prudence, The Honourable Agatha and The Honourable Dorcas. Close by also was Lady Rosalind, a school friend of Sabrina's. 

Sabrina had begged for Viscount Theo and Viscount Harvey to be invited as well, both class mates and distant relatives. Zelda had tried to see reason and attempted to straggle an invite for Ambrose too but Priscilla had refused point blank to both of them, claiming the concept of boys being present absurd. 

"What on earth are the Morningstar's doing here?" Hilda asked through gritted teeth, eyes wide and darting as she frantically looked for her mother. Zelda had been far to invested in the young children's antics as Sabrina tipped water carefully over the dolls head, in an attempt to christen her.

"Who?" Zelda asked, not quite paying attention to her sisters panic. 

Hilda gestured over the lawn, Zelda's eyes following her sisters moving hand to Countess Morningstar, who was sat out of the circle, on a small chair and drinking from her tea cup.

The Morningstar's were not the Queen Mother's cup of tea. But they were in the bubble of aristocracy. So she 'had to put up with them.' as the late King had rightly put it.

The girls had heard the story recited many times when they had to endure garden parties and balls as children, and as teenagers and as adults. The story always followed the lines of when they were at school, the current Countess Morningstar had tried it on with their Father before she met Earl Morningstar but it got more ridiculously extravagant each time. Ridiculously extravagant to the point Zelda had overheard her claiming she had flung her over the staircase that led to the English classrooms. 

"Mother hates her." Zelda remarked before the shrill of said woman sounded through her ears and the sisters ran off in the direction it came from. 

Entering one of the parlour rooms where their Mother was sat waiting for them, Zelda nudged Hilda as she could hear her Mother already reciting the story to one of her lady in waiting's. Hilda raised her eyebrows in response, and they both entered the parlour in unison. 

Priscilla's head snapped up at the sudden stop from the flurry of heels and she pointed her glare towards her daughters.

She crossed the room in two short sides. 

"What in God's name are the Morningstar's doing here?" Priscilla practically cornered the girls and hissed it down both of their ears. 

Both wide eyed and dumbfounded, they could only shake their heads and both let out a breathy "I don't know." 

"Apparently she heard through inner circles." Priscilla snapped back, hissing the 'she' while raising her eyebrow at the two of them. 

Again, both had no idea and Hilda only added fuel to the fire as she mumbled a "How does that grant them an invite?" 

"Zelda?" Priscilla asked, glaring at her. 

"Mother?" she pointed back, earning her another raised eyebrow. 

"You've always been particularly interested in the youngest one." Priscilla remarked, snapping her fingers at anyone who would be offended murmuring a "What's her name?" 

"Lady Lilith?" Hilda offered as her mother clapped her hands triumphantly and looked at Zelda. 

"I didn't invite them!" Zelda spluttered out, cheeks fading to a light red. 

It was true. The young princess had been simply fascinated by the upper class girl, three years her senior. And Priscilla had fumed at the King when he let the her invite the girl to her equestrian tenth birthday party. But she still hadn't invited them. 

There was just something about that girl. They were polar opposites, the only quality they shared was that they both favoured being dominant, often clashing when they were children. 

But young Zelda had come to find herself quietening whenever the other girl was around, letting her be the loud and bossy one. Teenage Zelda had found herself drawn to the glimmer in her eye whenever she told the group (of about fifteen of them) that they should do something that would have Priscilla and the rest of their mothers heaving. 

"Come on." The girl would urge Zelda on as the other fourteen began to hop over the fence. 

Paralysed to the ground and words sticking in her mouth, she could only ever form a popped 'O' shape with her mouth. 

"Suit yourself." Lilith had huffed at her. 

And adult Zelda was still utterly transfixed at the courageous and passionate woman. Two elements Zelda could and would never possess due to her nature and family. 

Priscilla incessantly moaned for another five minutes before the women were dismissed with with a "Don't speak to any of them."

Hilda scuffled away quickly as Zelda was more pushed out by her Mother who now needed to entertain their guests. 

Baby showers were ridiculously long and boring, Zelda concluded, and that she was never having another child so she never had to endure the suffering of today again. 

The afternoon tea prepared by the kitchen staff proved to be a delight but the actual gift exchanging was Zelda's idea of torture. 

Never deprived of attention in her entire life, Zelda was accustomed to being the centre of the show often. Each pair of aristocrat eyes burned into her soul as presents were exchanged today and Zelda had to compose herself nicely and thank each one, creating a new funny comment for everyone to laugh at on the spot. 

Priscilla hovered near the Morningstar's for the hour and a half that they were sat like this in the circle. Hilda pestered her later that it mustn't of been good for her hip when she requested an ice pack, stating that she was simply to old for this slyness now. 

The Morningstar's gifted a rather pretty rocking horse with stars printed on it. Priscilla slated it. Standard. But Zelda thought it was pretty and politely thanked the Countess and her family while directing her eye line at the elder women and avoiding Lady Lilith's eyes. 

After more exchanging and more slices of cake, the crowd began to disperse and wished Zelda a quick and calm pregnancy. 

"I'm going for a cigarette." Zelda whispered to Hilda, reaching into her pocket and walking towards the shrubs at the end of the first half of the garden. 

Behind the shrubs was one of Zelda's favourite places and her feet ached to get there. It was tranquility personified. A water fountain lay in the middle of the enclosed circle and black victorian benches circled the fountain. 

Zelda sat down with a thump on one of the benches, in memory of her Great Great Grandfather and hastily took a cigarette out. 

Zelda had only just lit it when a "Come here often?" sounded from behind her. 

Twirling around while spluttering in surprise, Zelda shot a glare at the culprit and retorted a "Are you insane?!" 

The exclamative only made Lady Lilith chuckle, moving round to come take a seat next to Zelda, murmuring a "I think I've gone it after that." 

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked, moving slightly away from the woman who'd offended her. 

"Don't play that game with me, Zelda. You were just as bored as I was." Lilith shot back, watching Zelda's eyes grow a darker shade of green as she messed with her. 

Zelda's mouth opened and closed a few times but she couldn't quite get any words to form, a sigh of defeat escaping her lips as Lilith smirked triumphantly. 

"I like you." Lilith decided, nodding her head while standing up. 

"You don't know me." Zelda scoffed back, finding herself drawn to standing up as well, to match Lilith's stance. 

"I want to, though." she replied with a wink as a 'Lilith!' erupted from the trees and she escaped with another wink. 

Zelda stood in awe for a moment too long after she went, watching the gap in between the bushes that she left through with wide eyes. 

Hilda appeared through it next, making Zelda jump for the second time this evening.

"Thought you'd be here." she sighed, holding out her hand, "Come on, Mother wants us both inside." 

As she listened to their Mother's incessant slating of the entire day, Zelda silently noted that she wanted to get to know Lilith too.


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry for such a delay!! 
> 
> i had serious writers block and now we’re in lockdown, hopefully i can write some more!! <3

'Her Majesty The Queen was safely delivered of a daughter at 2:26am on October 31st.' 

Her Majesty has decided upon the name Felicity Hildegard for her daughter who will be known as Her Royal Highness The Princess Felicity.' 

Baby Felicity had been born at 2pm sharp on Sabrina's birthday. Initially, Sabrina was fuming at the interruption of her party. 

"Understandable." Priscilla had fumed watching over Zelda with her newborn, "Could you have not waited?"

After twelve excruciating hours of labour, Zelda anxiously waited for her niece and nephew to arrive and meet the baby. Hilda deemed it completely unfair that their Mother had acted so harshly especially when Sabrina had walked through and exclaimed the baby "Simply the best present in the world, Auntie!"

More then the best one might say. The paragraph was sent to the papers and the news spread through England rapidly, the London Eye quickly illuminating pink and the gun salutes in Hyde Park went off at 12pm sharp.

The entire palace was elated, patiently waiting even in the middle of the night for the Queen to come and introduce her new daughter at any time. 

Even Peggy found herself to be quite excited, even smiling as she walked into the servants quarter to announce the birth of the princess. 

"We heard a cry!" one of the cooks exclaimed before Peggy's words even got out. 

"A princess." she smirked, grin growing as the rest of them clapped their hands and hugged each other. 

The kitchen staff got to work straightaway, making up some food and drink for the awake royals, giving it to the younger servants to see if they could wangle a glimpse of the babe. 

They couldn't. The youngest at twelve came running back up and exclaiming that Princess Hilda had asked them if they would like to come back in the afternoon to see the baby and of course, they'd said yes. 

But Zelda had a better idea. After a few hours of unbroken sleep, she was awoken to a sharp cry. Initially confused, she'd realised five seconds after that she'd banged her alarm clock a few times that it was in fact not her alarm and was the small newborn screaming for her attention in the corner. 

"Good morning, my baby." she'd whispered, stroking the cheek of her girl and picking her up and taking her to her bed to feed her. 

Once she was fed, she dressed her one day old baby to meet her household staff.

She could hear the cacophony of chatter outside her room as the servants tried but failed to whisper and tried but failed to change their footsteps to soft rather then heavy as they passed her room. 

"Her Majesty The Queen has declared an urgent household meeting." 

She scoffed behind the door of the banquet hall where all her staff were waiting for her entrance. Peggy practically bellowed the announcement theatrically at her staff, most likely scaring the life out of them as silence enveloped the room.

The eruption of soft coos that followed afterwards were music to Zelda's ears. The entire household fell in love with the babe, everybody following custom with a low curtesy before Zelda passed her around and let them have a hold each. 

"She is a darling, Zelds." Hilda gushed, taking her off of her and holding her herself when they had left the room, "Are you going to take her to the Snowdon's wedding in December?" 

Fuck. She'd forgot. Obviously she'd forgot, she'd gave birth to a tiny human less then a day ago. 

"What are my options?" she asked, eyes closing shut as Hilda stressed the few options she did have. 

One was take her to the church and the reception, for a week old baby this seemed way too much to handle. The other was to leave her all day with Peggy and Zelda attend the wedding alone with the family. 

"Can I ask Peggy to mind her during the service and take her to the reception?" she asked, her eyes still closed shut. 

Hilda pondered for a moment before agreeing, "I suppose you can, it's just no body has done it before." 

Zelda was proving to be a Queen for firsts, much to Priscilla's dismay. First a baby without a husband, now she was making up her rules what's next? 

The wedding came round a lot sooner then expected. Zelda wasn't doing much nowadays, save changing diapers and breastfeeding. 

The littlest Princess, going by 'Flic' from the family, had established a feeding routine as well as a sleeping pattern and had a few more chubby rolls then at birth as well. 

She was smiling sometimes, mostly at Sabrina and Zelda but sometimes at Ambrose and Hilda. And she loved her Granny, much to Zelda's misfortune. 

The wedding would be Zelda's first outing since giving birth. The first action undertook once the baby was born was a photograph release and the cute portrait of the Princess pacified the public for then.

This was now the first time journalists and photographers would see her in public. The first time she'd see people outside of Buckingham Palace and the public's introduction to the baby. 

Normally the baby would be formally introduced during a walkabout after her Christening, but Zelda hadn't decided on a date never mind godparents. 

As expected, the newspapers did have a field day with Zelda at a wedding that wasn't even hers. She couldn't help but feel guilty for the bride, who elegant as ever, shone in her white gown and still didn't receive as much media attention as Zelda. 

She only wore a plain peach dress, paired with a boring fascinator and a pair of heels. It was nothing special but the media thought she looked stunning. 

Lady Lilith noted from the other side of the chapel, that when the Queen walked in, she did command the rooms attention with her smile and she did look glorious. 

"Snap out of it." a voice came from behind her and Lilith looked behind quickly to see a smirking Lord Caliban, who had obviously noted her ogling at the Queen. 

"She's pretty." she replied seriously, nodding her head and raising her eyebrows as if she was daring him to pass further comment. 

"And single." he winked as she rolled her eyes in response and looked forward instead. 

The Royal Family were seated opposite the Morningstar's, and Lilith could see how Priscilla was trying her hardest not to look their way, obviously trying to avoid her Mother. 

Zelda was clearly reprimanding her Mother; two seats over from her and speaking lowly but harshly and Lilith had to bite her cheek to stop herself from smiling until Zelda had stopped and looked straight forward herself. 

Lilith took a breath when she locked eyes, she really was breathtakingly beautiful. And when she shot her a smirk and raised her eyebrow towards her Mother, Lilith couldn't help but shoot a grin straight back. 

Sabrina walked proudly in front of the bride, her white stain bridesmaid dress pristine and her smile perfect as she waved to her family. 

The service went smoothly and rather quickly, Zelda noted as she watched the new couple bow to her with gracious smiles before leaving the chapel. 

Lilith's eyes didn't leave Zelda the entire service, even during the kiss, as the Queen watched in awe as the newlyweds exchanged vows. She really was glorious. 

Zelda went home before the reception, feeding her Princess before she could take her out to meet the world. 

The little girl matched her Mother with a peach dress of her own and every guest wanted a look at her, a few of them even getting a hold. 

She only started whinging at about 8pm and Zelda was quite pleased at how well she'd lasted considering her bedtime was two hours ago.

Royalty was magic in its own, Sabrina decided as her two month old baby cousin screamed the back rooms of an old Palace down as Zelda tried and failed to get the babe to sleep.

As her Auntie Zelda bounced the crying baby around the room in her arms, Sabrina contemplated whether the newspapers first ever headline was true. 

'A perfect princess!' it had read before going on to read the full statement released from the palace. 

Quick glances to her struggling, but still beautiful Auntie, she decided it really was all fake. 

The sharp shrill of her phone rang and Zelda motioned to Sabrina to answer it. 

"Good afternoon Ma'am. Her Majesty The Queen Mother." was announced through the line before another sharp shrill rang through Sabrina's ears - her Grandmothers voice. 

Zelda watched Sabrina pull the phone away from her ear as the latest consort screeched a series of "Where in God's name are you!" down the phone. 

Rolling her eyes at her Mother's incessant drama, she grasped the receiver off the young girl while juggling the baby and spoke sternly down the line; "Mother, she won't settle!" 

In her head, Zelda had already concluded that she was taking the child back to Buckingham but Priscilla was persistent that they would leave as a family.

Zelda contemplated putting the phone down but thought better as she rocked her screaming baby and held the phone away from her ear. When unable to hear the voice of the devil, she put the phone back to her ear and asked a polite but sarcastic, "Finished, Mother?" 

A stern "Yes." was exerted followed by a "Oh, and Zelda? You have a visitor."

Zelda groaned aloud after slamming the phone down. Visibly distressed, she didn't want or need the presence of a visitor in her room. Certainly not one that her Mother had approved of. 

Deciding she was, although no hinderance, no help to her Auntie, Sabrina gave her Auntie a swift kiss on her cheek and left.

The door opened and slammed shut and the baby screamed louder. Zelda sighed and puffed out a "I don't care who my Mother has sent to please me, get out."

“That’s no way to speak to somebody who has a dummy for your screaming child.” 

Zelda’s head whipped round at the smooth but rich accent of the helper, her auburn curls settling on her shoulder as the baby screamed in her arms. 

Zelda’s mouth opened wide and she suddenly forgot who was the Queen, mumbling a quick “Sorry.” but avoiding her piercing blue eyes at any cost. 

Lilith crossed the room in two short strides, placing the dummy in the screaming child’s mouth who subsequently stopped crying and began to settle in Zelda’s arms. 

“I didn’t want to have to rely on it, but it’s proved to be a dime when she’s like this. My mother hates me using it on her.” she whispered, careful not to aggravate the small girl. 

Lilith hummed in response, arms crossed before telling her that “Hilda mentioned it when she gave it to me. I had to hide it from her when she asked why I wanted to speak with you.” 

Zelda giggled quietly, scrunching her nose as she was aware that the Morningstar’s knew how much Priscilla hates them, before thanking the youngest one sincerely before asking if there is anything she can do to repay her. 

Lilith smiled from her place at the door and Zelda could almost see her brain ticking away as she thought of a way. 

She looked around the room and spotting a guestbook, quickly ripped a corner page out and jotted her number down before stating that she wouldn’t mind dinner tomorrow night. 

Zelda’s mouth, once again, popped open in an ‘O’ shape and she found herself speechless as Lilith walked out the room with a wink, bumping into a tired Sabrina on the way who rounded the corner and told Zelda that Granny was ready to leave now.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lockdown has broke me.
> 
> 4:30 in the morning and i’m thinking about how i’ll eventually get these two married off to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lockdown has broke me.
> 
> 4:30 in the morning and i’m thinking about how i’ll eventually get these two married off to each other. 
> 
> enjoy, and please leave a comment!! <3

Zelda watched the tree with narrow eyes, judgmental yet graceful all the same.

"Higher." she spoke, lifting her arm slightly higher, poised perfectly.

"Higher?" Hilda asked with a tone of shrill to her voice, already on the second to last step of the ladder. 

She nodded slowly, delicately even and Hilda rolled her eyes at the amateur dramatics of her older sister before stepping onto the higher step and placing the red bauble onto the tree. 

The kids had given up a long time ago. Ambrose stressed them out too much with his tendency to place the same colour baubles on the same branch which was completely disgraceful to the sisters. 

And Sabrina couldn't reach higher then the fourth branch and was now sulking in her bedroom, loudly singing the 'Twelve Day's of Christmas' for everyone to hear. 

"Perfect." Zelda smiled, nodding her head in affirmation and finding herself surprised at how content she was with her company solely being her sister. 

Happiness doesn't last long in the royal family.  
And Zelda's bubble of it was soon popped by Priscilla's grand entrance to the room, the golden crusted doors of their private drawing room bursting open and her over perfumed scent clogging their noses up. 

"I have proposed we have a games night tonight." she announced, smile wide and eyes open as if she had just told them their Father had resurrected. 

The sisters didn't speak initially, both had their eyebrows knitted and were obviously confused at why on earth their Mother would propose a games night so close to Christmas Day. 

"All the families are joining us." she began to explain and it suddenly clicked for Zelda though it hadn't for Hilda as she still possessed the same confused look on her face. 

"Which families?" Hilda asked innocently as Zelda eyed her Mother cautiously.

Their Mother went on to list a series of different families, stating that they were having 'just the usual' round. 

The Walkers, The Putnam's, The Kinkle's, The Scratch's and of course, The Blackwoods. 

No mention of the Morningstar's, Zelda noted. 

"Of course, they will all be bringing their Children and Grandchildren so that the kids will have each other to play with and so that-

"I can't come." Zelda spluttered out, her Mother's neck nearly snapping as it turned harshly to face her, "I have plans." 

A deafening silence followed for at least a few seconds before Priscilla opened her mouth to speak but Zelda beat her to it, "I'm on a call with America. At night because of the time difference." 

Clever, Hilda thought, because their Mother couldn't argue with her about work. Their sole duty in life and purpose as working royals was to execute their roles perfectly. The Crown always took pivotal importance.

"Very well." Priscilla stated, "I suppose I'll take Felicity off your hands for the night then as well. I'm sure the children will entertain her if she's awake."

No other Grandmother could make babysitting her Grandchildren seem like a chore but Priscilla seemed to always do exactly that. Before sweeping out of the room, she shot Zelda one last piercing look and told Hilda firmly that she'll see her in the grand hall at "Six - thirty promptly." 

The door slammed and reverberated off it's hinges for a few seconds before Hilda's eyes finally popped open and she exclaimed a wide, "Who in God's name have you got plans with?" 

Zelda huffed a loud sigh, as if she wasn't expecting her sister to read her like a book and sauntered back over to the tree, looking for the angel in the decorations box. 

"That, dear sister, is none of your business." she replied, a nod of affirmation completing the stern sentence. 

"Certainly not America." she started, exasperated and not wanting her sister to lie to her, "Not only have you got a date but Mother is taking your daughter without being forced to. The world has truly gone mad." 

She sat down with a thump and Zelda contemplated her words before hastily snapping, “It is not a date." 

Hilda looked up at this. It most definitely was a date then. 

"And if you must know, under a strict promise not to mention it to Mother, Lilith is coming over." 

She did truly look as if she was going to burst now and Zelda would have almost found it funny if it wasn't centred around her night and the company she was spending it with. 

"Lilith?" she asked, a slightly higher tone then usual and Zelda shushed her with her free hand coming to her lips as the other sought through the box still. 

"Morningstar? Lilith Morningstar? Lady Lilith?" she whispered, racing over to stand next to Zelda now who was pretending not to blush as she fiddled with the lights. 

"Hilda. It doesn't matter how many different variations of her name you use. She's still the same person." she snapped, not looking up from her job once. 

"Still the same person that Mother despises!" she exclaimed, empathising the last word before adding a, "How are you going to sneak her in?" 

Zelda rolled her eyes as she imagined her sister fretting through games night at the prospect of Lilith jumping the main gate of Buckingham palace. 

"Aha!" she spoke triumphantly, Hilda's eyes also turning to her hands as she passed her the item she'd found, "Got the Angel." 

Hilda climbed the ladder for the last time this year and popped the Angel on the tree before sliding down and harassing her sister once more. 

It was only until Hilda had crossed the final line when she’d asked her what she was going to wear and Zelda had practically pushed her out of her room that she realised she hadn't actually phoned the number. 

She had slept on this all night. And thought about it all morning. It was only really when her Mother had mentioned Games Night that she decided she had made plans. 

It was a landline number, she pondered, looking at the digits and decided to stab it into the telephone in her room. 

"Good afternoon, Morningstar Manor. Who are you trying to reach?" 

"Oh, hello." she started, not used to picking up the phone and not speaking with the person she rang for, "Lady Lilith, please." 

"And who is calling?" 

Shit. Who the fuck is calling? 

"Lady Scratch." 

She wasn't entirely sure why she was the first person to come to her mind, plump and tanned and not like Zelda from one inch in her body. 

"One moment please." 

Zelda jumped when the phone was put down and huffed a little bit, unimpressed by how the ordinary speakers were treated and solved that she would be having regular checks on her own household reception before Lilith picked up the phone with a, "Took you long enough to ring, Lady Scratch." 

Her tone was not welcoming but rather teasing as she emphasised the title of the woman Zelda had posed as. 

She scoffed in response, heat rising in her as she questioned a snappy, "Well I did, didn't I?" back.

"I suppose so." Lilith contemplated, a knowing smile painted on her face as she imagined the head of state riled up to match her frustrated tone, "And what is it you rang for?" 

Zelda contemplated putting the phone down. Slamming the phone down, in fact. Maybe her Mother was right and these lot were taunting and atrocious in every way. 

"I've told my Mother I have dinner plans." she announced as if Lilith would jump on the vague sentence she'd proposed immediately. 

"And?" 

"And she offered to take the baby." she finalised, before adding a "Because she thinks I'm on a work call, not because she knows I'm with you." 

Lilith chuckled slightly to herself, all too aware of the families long standing feud as her Mother told her every time they were on the radio, television or in a newspaper. 

"Considering you have gone to that amount of effort, Your Majesty, I suppose I can clear my diary up for a date night." she taunted, grinning when Zelda exerted a huff. 

The cheek of the woman. A woman she'd barely known five minutes yet threw her number at her at a wedding and was now the one playing hard to get. 

"One, it's not a date." Zelda began and Lilith's grin grew even wider, "Two, you were the one who insisted that tonight would happen as you practically threw your number at-

Her rant was cut short by Lilith's abrupt, "I'll see you at seven - thirty, Zelda." 

There wasn't a moments silence before Zelda spoke back with a sharp, "Fine. You'll have to come round the back way." 

"I'll be your dirty little secret for now." she mused, her hand tangling up in the phone cord as Zelda tutted again, "See you at seven - thirty, round the back, Zelda." 

"Lilith?" she questioned and the woman in question hummed in response, "It's not a date." 

And with that, the line fell dead. 

Oh it definitely was a date, Hilda grinned, removing the phone with a direct line to Zelda’s room that she’d had pressed to her ear throughout the entirety of the call.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been writing this since 2am and it’s now 6:30am in england!!
> 
> i want to make everything right and lockdown has truly broken me!!
> 
> enjoy and leave a comment <3

All of the correct royal etiquette had been cemented into Lilith’s mind since she could talk. She could drop into a textbook curtesy on cue, address each member of the family accordingly and hold a teacup perfectly by the age of four. 

The same precision accompanied her wardrobe. A section at the end of it belonged to all of her ‘royal appropriate’ outfits; events such as weddings, christenings and afternoon tea with the Queen were covered but a dinner date? No, her Mother never told her what to wear or how to act on a dinner date with the Queen. 

Lilith knew that she’d completely crushed the ‘how to talk with the Queen’ rule so come to the conclusion that the formalities in that sense could be disregarded. However, she did make a mental note to watch how Zelda blushed when she teased her by using her title. 

Maybe she needed to keep the dress code though. Her hand initially hovered over a baby blue smocked dress which was perfect for a wedding or a christening, soft and gentle like the royal family were deemed to be.

But Zelda Spellman wasn’t entirely soft or gentle. Sure, she had hints of them traits. Lilith had seen first hand how she waved at Sabrina when she was bridesmaid yesterday and how her eyes twinkled and her mouth grinned. But she also possessed a bitter edge. A daring edge. The same edge that she wanted so badly to jump off but her family and her ways wouldn’t and simply couldn’t allow her. 

Lilith’s mind wandered to when they were teenagers and she’d ask the Princess to hop the fence with the rest of their circle of friends and Zelda would stubbornly refuse. 

The rest of them were terrified of her but Lilith always saw right through her. Her staunch posture, tilted chin, and narrow eyes that were always daringly say ‘Question me.’ were all an act. She wanted out. 

In the end, Lilith settled for a white blouse and leather jeans. If it wasn’t a date then it wasn’t a date and it was her turn to be stubborn.

She drove herself and managed to find the back entrance without any bother, driving up to the gate and rolling down the window. 

“America?” the security guard asked. 

Lilith raised her eyebrows slightly before answering a quick “That’s the one.” and he pressed the button to open the gate. 

Well done Zelda, she thought, two steps ahead of her regarding security and certainly two steps ahead of Priscilla. 

Zelda watched from a distance as Lilith pulled her car up and got out, not even looking around before walking up towards her. 

Zelda was stood, arms crossed and lips tightly shut together, her hair up in rollers and her body concealed by what looked to be a dressing gown but her face was still immaculately made up. 

“You’re freezing.” Lilith noted as soon as she got out of the car, making Zelda throw her arms in the air and bring a finger to her lips in exasperation. 

“And you’re an idiot!” 

Lilith scoffed in return, stuffing her keys in her bag and reaching to face Zelda, crossing her arms to mirror the head of state. 

“How did you find the back entrance so easily?” Zelda asked genuinely as she turned her back to begin to walk and Lilith assumed this was her prompt to follow. 

Laughing slightly, she maintained exactly the same pace as her and walked next to her while she explained how her older sister had told her when they were younger exactly how the family sneak their lovers in. 

Zelda rolled her eyes at ‘lovers’ before retorting with a sharp, “That’s ridiculous.” as she stopped at the servants quarters and whispered “Be quiet, now.” 

“No it’s not,” she tutted back, “Edward and my sister Laura were close, you know.” 

Zelda’s head whipped round at that, eyes narrowing once more but Lilith simply grinned in response which earned her a scowl. 

“Now you have to be quiet,” Zelda hissed back as she ignored the comment, “If they hear us, they’re bound to gossip and the papers will know about this before Mother does.” 

She gestured between them both when she said ‘this’ which got Lilith wondering exactly how much she was lying when she emphasised how this was not a date. 

Lilith’s thought process was broken quickly when the pale, cold hand of the Queen grabbed her wrist and pulled her (sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly) down the corridors of the palace. 

She could count how many times she had been in the palace on one hand and had only seen a few main rooms but any sight seeing she had planned was ruined as the sensation of Zelda’s touch burned through her thoughts. 

She moved her hand down to grasp the Queen’s hand and Zelda didn’t brush it off even if she did tense for a moment. They were still holding hands when they arrived at Zelda’s bed chambers. 

“How many dates do you take for a pre sprint round the palace before hand?” 

So the teasing had definitely began, Zelda noted, rolling her eyes at the immaturity of the woman stood in front of her. 

Lilith’s tone, however, dramatically shifted when she realised where in the palace they were and her jaw dropped open. 

“And how many dates do you take straight to your bed chambers, Ma’am?” 

She was right earlier, she did blush when she used her title or it could’ve been the implication of wanting to bed her that made her turn that lovely shade of crimson. Whichever it was, Lilith made another mental note that she wanted to see much more of that blush. 

“Oh, shut up.” Zelda started, a smirk replacing her usual frown, “I was under the understanding that we were to uphold some degree of secrecy.” 

Lilith wasn’t expecting a candle lit dinner in the Grand Hall but she definitely wasn’t expecting Zelda to present her with a pizza takeout and the offer that she could have the remote to the television. 

Lilith’s eyes were wide and Zelda smirked triumphantly, sitting herself down on the bed and opening up the box. Her date soon followed suit and an hour later they were finished with the pizza and halfway through the first Bridget Jones film. 

Zelda had teased her relentlessly when she chose a rom-com but Lilith insisted it was first date material and Zelda couldn’t help but actually smile at that. 

Ah, Lilith told herself, there’s her soft and gentle side. 

“Tell me about yourself.” 

Lilith looked at her as if she’d lost her mind, turning on her side to face her and asking a confused “Why?” 

“Let’s pretend we don’t know each other. It’s a very first date conversation to have.” Zelda said without thinking and Lilith practically leaped off the bed in excitement at the prospect of her admitting this was date.

“Zelda Spellman!” she cried out, punctuating every syllable as Zelda picked up her cushion and threw it at her while murmuring a “Discrete.” 

She flopped back down on the bed, looking at her watch and relaying her next words with perfect comedic timing, “Seven-Fifty Two PM on Saturday the 13th of December, Her Majesty The Queen of England finally came to her senses and admitted that this was our first- 

She didn’t get chance to finish the sentence as her words melted into a gasp when Zelda leant in and pressed their lips together. Zelda rather liked the sound that came from Lilith when she nipped lightly at her bottom lip, asking for further entrance. 

Lilith wasn’t about to refuse her anything, even if she was so bloody persistent on being dominant all the time and she willingly let her tongue slide in, her hands moving from gripping her hips to tangling in her hair as the Queen climbed over the top of her. 

When they pulled apart, panting and breathless, Lilith murmured a “date.” under her breath to finish her last sentence off and Zelda’s eyes once again narrowed at the woman beneath her. 

Lilith couldn’t help but smile in return, her eyes wandering from the Queen’s flushed cheeks to her adorable hair pinned up in rollers. 

“I only did it to shut you up.” Zelda scowled but Lilith knew she wasn’t really angry with her because she bent down and straddled her further as she moved them in so that their lips to collide again. 

Little footsteps began to appear in Zelda’s ear and at first, she tuned them out but as they got heavier she threw herself off of Lilith in a panic. It was just in time for Sabrina’s grand arrival into the room, exclaiming that she had suffered from a nightmare and wanted to sleep with her Aunt Zelda. 

Zelda immediately rounded the bed and scooped the crying child up in her arms, who hadn’t processed Lilith’s presence yet. 

Sabrina sobbed into her Aunt’s shoulder and Zelda sat them down, soothing her with calming words as Lilith paused the film and began to pack up the cardboard boxes. 

The Princess soon stopped crying and looked up at the sound of the television going off, snapping her head round to face the culprit. 

“Lady Lilith?” she asked politely even as her eyes blinked the thick tears away that had gathered. 

“Hello, Sabrina,” Lilith smiled warmly, all the royal etiquette flooding back, “I was just about to leave.” 

Sabrina looked at Lilith with her eyebrows knitted, an expression that reminded Lilith too much of Zelda and asked a genuine, “Did I ruin your sleepover?” 

Zelda froze behind the child, her eyes wide as Lilith answered a quick, “Of course not darling. It was just a play date.” 

Zelda thanked God for Lilith’s way of words, using phrases that Sabrina would defiantly understand and concluding quickly that she’d leave. 

Zelda placed Sabrina in the bed that Lilith had left but not before switching the pillows around and told her to wait for just a tick while she said goodbye. 

“And thank you for coming to my play date.” Sabrina answered seriously, reminding Zelda how to speak to her visitor. 

Zelda nodded sincerely and repeated Sabrina’s “And thank you for coming to my play date.” as she pushed Lilith out of the room and lead her to the door of her bed chambers. 

“I’m sorry.” Zelda spoke first and she looked genuinely disappointed at how tonight had ended. 

“Don’t be.” Lilith answered truthfully, lifting her head up gently to meet her eyes, “I had a wonderful first date and I’ll be expecting a call tomorrow to arrange our second date.” 

She’d tried to make a funny comment but Zelda genuinely felt guilty and nodded in response. 

Lilith didn’t kiss her good night but Zelda treasured the slight squeeze of her arm that she left her with before disappearing down the corridor and lay down next to an already asleep Sabrina, inhaling the Lilith’s perfume from the pillow she lay on.


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Zelda defies her Mother, again whilst she finds some shocking news about what her Mother is planning behind her back.

Sabrina's singing had took over the royal household over the past few weeks. Anything from Silent Night to Away in a Manger was sung loudly from the young Princess and Ambrose sometimes joined in by dancing wildly in front of his Aunt's and Granny just before bed time. 

The three women clapped appropriately again, Hilda telling them that it was "Fabulous, ducks!" with a grin on her face while Zelda turned to their Mother and pouted a "Least it's hymns." to which Priscilla actually hummed in agreement too. 

Their relationship had been rocky, to say the least, over the weeks leading up to Christmas. Zelda had woken up the morning after Sabrina had interrupted her and Lilith to an empty bed. 

Apparently, Sabrina had innocently woken up early and made her way to the breakfast room alone, finding her Granny there and telling her how she didn't want to wake Aunt Zelda after her play date with Lady Lilith. 

"Morningstar?" was screeched to Zelda as soon as she'd walked in to have her breakfast and she had barely got through her toast and tea before Priscilla excused herself in a huff. 

"Told you." 

Zelda narrowed her eyes at her younger sister, aware of the ramifications of last night but she wanted to risk it anyway. She thought that Lilith was worth it. 

Luckily, Priscilla didn't suspect anything. She just genuinely thought that Zelda had lied to her in order to have a friend over and forbid Zelda from seeing them at all. 

"That is absurd, Mother. I am a grown woman and the Queen, no less." Zelda cried out, beginning to take the reigns back in this argument. 

"When I am present in this palace, that girl will not be." Priscilla clarified, "Do I make myself clear?" 

Zelda had sulked for a few days but after speaking on the phone with an equally disheartened Lilith, she actually found herself cheering up and likening to the idea of sneaking around on dates. 

"She's being unfair." Zelda spat down the phone, stood on her balcony and smoking a cigarette with shaking hands. 

It was a bitter night, wind biting and the clouds were trying to snow. 

"She's being protective." Lilith spoke back, "She doesn't hate me remember, it's my Mother. So we could work on her." 

Zelda contemplated in between the next pause while she took a drag how patient Lilith was. Her Mother had devoted her adult life to scornfully berating their family and she was still defending her. 

"And by the long pause, that means you're on the balcony smoking in private so if you can hide your cigarettes, you can most definitely hide me." 

Zelda couldn't suppress a giggle and Lilith found that was becoming her new favourite sound before she hummed in agreement and decided that no, that was her favourite sound. 

"Perhaps we need to stop having so many calls if you can tell my habits from over the phone." she replied, stumping the cigarette out and walking back in her room. 

"Save your teasing Ma'am, I was merely going to ask whether it would maybe be easier if I was put on a direct phone line to Buckingham." 

The line was silent for a few seconds, only broken by the sound of Lilith's dog barking in the background. 

"Maybe it would be a little bit easier Lady Lillith." Zelda mocked back, suddenly regaining her confidence, "So you don't need to wait six hours to ask me for a quickie in the stables." 

Zelda thanked God for the laugh that sounded down the phone and she found her grin again, laughing with her even though she didn't know if such sexual commentary was too soon. 

"I'll sort it." she smiled softly, leaning back onto the bed and switching the television on. 

"You better, see you not soon." Lilith spoke back, "You know in case any ones listening on another line." 

Zelda did laugh a hearty laugh this time before Lilith put the phone down and she she swore her stomach bubbled with something much more then you should feel about a friend. 

Smiling to herself, she made her presence known as she flirted through and announced with a sense of pride that "No, Mother, I am not in a mood anymore." just to show her that she didn't have that effect on her.

She knew that her whole family were in there because she saw their body frames when she walked in but ignored how a silence had enveloped the room, choosing to babble on as she flicked the kettle on and flew round the room. Her blue silk dressing gown had risen up dramatically and she could feel the air of the room on her legs but she was in her own palace, for gods sake, and was about to start asserting some authority in front of her Mother.

"And that is why, I most certainly will not be attending the ball at- 

She stopped dead as she whipped her head round, auburn curls flying over her shoulder as she froze, her used spoon high up in the air. 

"Lord and Lady Blackwood." she addressed, smiling brightly and Hilda couldn't help but giggle at her sister's ridiculous confidence levels. 

She made a point of looking directly at the two elder Blackwood's, not looking at Faustus who's eyes she could feel on her. 

The Blackwood's bowed and curtsied and all stood up gracefully to accept a cheek kiss from the Queen who laughed as she said, "Family drama! You know how it is." 

Priscilla's head was sunk in one of her hands, a wine glass firmly in the other. Sabrina sensibly untangled her Granny's fingers from the glass because they were wound so tightly around it that it looked as if it would smash.

“What’s the occasion?” Zelda asked with a grin, going back over to finish her tea, “And does anyone else want a drink?” 

They all politely declined, having had biscuits and tea since they got here before Lady Blackwood spoke up, “It’s Christmas Eve Eve, darling.” 

Zelda had completely forgot and a pang of guilt flooded through her body. On the 23rd of December every year, her father had gotten together with his best friend who was now Lord Blackwood and as the children were growing up, they spent every single year together. 

“I’m so sorry, I completely forgot.” Zelda answered honestly, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

“It’s no problem, darling. You have a newborn baby and have only just ascended,” Lord Blackwood started, “We were hoping to get a glimpse of little Felicity.” 

None of the inner circles had really gotten chance to see the baby since she was born, especially as Zelda had delayed the christening so much. 

Zelda’s stomach churned at the thought of the Blackwood’s seeing her baby, especially when Faustus was eyeing her up and down like a piece of meat in the corner. She saw Hilda visibly clench at the prospect and quickly devised a plan. 

“She is fast asleep, I’m afraid! If she wakes up, I’ll get Peggy to bring her over.” she spoke with a smile, placing her drink down on the table and excusing herself to get changed. 

Hilda followed after her, saying she was going to the toilet and the room was led into conversation by a babbling Sabrina who was telling everyone about how her ballet lessons were going. 

“Zelda!” Hilda whispered sharply down the corridor and her head whipped round for the second time. 

“She’s wide awake!” she exclaimed back, both of them running into the nursery and Zelda picked up the gargling baby and took her back to her chambers, Hilda following closely in tow. 

The sisters lay the baby down on the bed and watched as she found her feet fascinating, pulling them to look at them and wide eyes blinking up at her Mother. 

“She doesn’t do much anyway.” Hilda answered even as she was smiling brightly at the baby. 

“She’s not a performing monkey, Hilda.” she hissed but her eyes softened when she watched Hilda pick the baby up and balance her gently in her arms. 

“Hello, my little lamb, your Aunt Hilda loves you so very much.” 

She was holding her as if she was made of glass and Zelda prayed to God that this would all end well and the Blackwood’s would never find out and ever fight for custody. 

The pair of them concluded that Hilda would look after her for a moment while Zelda went and got Peggy to mind her while they were in with the Blackwood’s. 

“You must remember to ensure if anyone asks, she is fast asleep.” she warned, “And do not under any circumstances let Faustus Blackwood near her.” 

Peggy nodded knowingly and they turned the corner together while she tried and failed to keep up to Zelda’s pace. 

“Your Majesty,” Peggy began and Zelda could tell she was nervous, “I hope you don’t think I’m interfering or eavesdropping but I heard your Mother on the phone to the Blackwood’s earlier.” 

Zelda stopped dead in the corridor, looking round to ensure there were no passers by. Her and Peggy had always been close, since she was a Princess. 

“And?” Zelda prompted, her face slowly losing it’s colour. 

“They want the two of you to get married.” 

Her face was completely drained by now and she turned her around and began the walk back to her bedroom again. Peggy stayed close behind her but didn’t choose to bring the subject up again. 

Once Hilda had gone, Zelda was appropriately dressed and Felicity had stopped fussy, she went to leave the room to face the Blackwood’s and lie about her sleeping baby. 

“Peggy?” she asked, her voice strong and determined. 

“Yes, Ma’am?” 

“Can you ensure that a direct line to the palace is transferred for the Morningstar’s palace? For Lady Lilith and me, please?” she asked, her voice still not faltering once. 

“Of course, Your Majesty.”


	8. chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Day!! Enjoy this soft interaction between the women with a twist and a hint of smut!

Christmas morning was as always, a lovely affair, even though Zelda hated to admit it. 

The church service was relatively boring and Hilda had to pass down sweets down the royal's pew, Sabrina taking it with a grin as Zelda tried and failed to open the wrapper of hers without her Mother noticing. 

Hilda beamed during the Sandringham walkabout, Sabrina's hand firmly inside hers as they walked over to the public and chatted. Zelda and Ambrose led the way out and the well wishers scrambled to give the Queen flowers as they wished her a Happy Christmas. 

"Can we go and open our presents now?" Sabrina asked, the moment they all clambered into the same vehicle. 

"You need to start paying attention to the tradition, cuz." Ambrose sighed and Priscilla nodded a quiet, "That's my Prince." 

A traditional Christmas was vital for the household and it was nearing 11:30am before the children got back inside the palace and ran towards the main parlour. 

"Don't you open anything without us!" Zelda hollered down the corridor after them. 

The littlest Princess didn't have a clue what was going on, utterly bewildered by all the bright lights and happy enough to play with the cardboard box her new dollhouse came in. 

The older Princess and Prince however, played for an hour and a half before dinner was called and the cohort made their way to the dining room. 

"Which dining room are we eating in, Mother?" Hilda asked innocently as they wandered through the walls. 

"The main one." 

"Why?" Zelda scoffed, from the back of the line, the giddy children in front of her bouncing about. 

She didn't get an answer from her Mother and she realised why when she walked into the main dining room. A few families were seated, Zelda immediately spotted the Cerberus' who Hilda beamed at. 

She had always had a spot for the younger one. Zelda thought him rather dippy but she supposed they were a good match. 

Sabrina ran straight over to the Walker's who were close to the Putnam's, giggling as all the children took seats on a separate table. The Kinkle's and the Scratch's were at the opposite side of the room but their boys also ran over to the rest of the kids, delighted to be eating their Christmas Lunch with them. 

The table stood as the Queen took her seat, her place card was right next to Faustus and opposite Hilda, an unlikely pairing but Zelda thanked God that the incessant chatter of her sister could keep her occupied. 

"Your Majesty," he whispered as she took her seat, not gently but sharply. 

"Faustus," she nodded, "Happy Christmas." 

Zelda was incredibly grateful that Felicity had fell asleep for her afternoon nap, exhausted from her high energy cousins and her new teddy's everywhere. 

"Happy Christmas indeed," he drawled, "The season finds you well." 

Zelda internally cringed and made a mental note to tell Peggy to ensure he was banned from her official coronation next year. 

She made no attempt at response and began to tuck into her dinner, as did the rest of the cohort. Priscilla made a speech about how thankful she was to have an extended family, Hilda tearing up when she mentioned the ones they'd lost. 

Zelda rolled her eyes at the sensitivity of her sister and prayed to God that this would all be over soon. Her back was starting to hurt as she edged off her seat to be as away from Faustus as possible. 

"And without further ado, I'd like to pass this toast onto Viscount Cerebus, who has a very important question to ask." she smiled and took a seat. 

Zelda doesn't remember much about what happened next, just how 'Ceb' as they referred to him in childhood had gotten down on one knee and asked her sister for her hand in marriage.

Sabrina's mouth dropped open, identical to Zelda's but shut promptly when Hilda squealed yes, squealing in unison at the prospect of her being a bridesmaid again. 

The room stood and clapped as Hilda's shaky hand took the ring but Zelda was one beat behind everyone else, only standing and shutting her mouth once her name had been hissed by her Mother. 

The room buzzed with excitement and Zelda thought it was a good point to excuse herself to check on the baby before Priscilla stood up and told them they must get Peggy on the press statement straight away. 

She didn't leave the room without a fleeting kiss to her sister's cheek and a warm Congratulations. She was happy for her, of course she was happy for her. It was Hilda for Christ's sake. 

She just couldn't help but think that it should've been her. And she knew everyone was thinking the same. 

In a way, a shot of thankfulness electrocuted through her body. There was no way that their family could announce two weddings without a fall out and there was no way they could plan two weddings therefore there was no chance of a Blackwood proposal any time soon. 

Zelda made her way to her chambers, stopping short to check the nursery to see if Felicity had woken up. She hadn't, and by the time Zelda made it to her chambers, she could see her sleeping form in her cot. 

Sitting down on her bed, she contemplated calling Lilith before deciding against it. She'd be with her family, it was Christmas after all. 

A loud bang interrupted her thoughts and Zelda's head flew to where the noise was coming from. She immediately shot up and looking over at her still sleeping baby, flung open the curtains in her room to be met with another rock flying towards her window. 

It didn't startle the baby but it certainly startled Zelda as her whole body jumped back a metre before cautiously approaching the window again to be met with a pair of piercing blue eyes. 

Zelda's grin couldn't help but grow at the sight of Lilith, her fur coat covering her completely as Zelda opened the window. 

"And they say romance is dead." she commented, a smirk usurping her grin as Lilith softly smiled with her eyes, holding a finger up to her lips and taking what looked to be whiteboards from behind her. 

It was only now that Zelda realised the radio beside Lilith's feet as she pressed play and Zelda's mouth dropped for the second time today.

All of a sudden she regretted telling her that her favourite Christmas film was Love Actually. 

The first two cards were replicated identical to her favourite film as the hymn Silent Night played behind her;

'With any luck by next year, I'll be going out with one of these girls'

A series of cutouts from foreign tabloids and magazines were on the next card, a multitude of different royal families princesses and queens taking over it. 

"Just because it's Christmas, and at Christmas you can tell the truth," read the next card and Zelda didn't realise how much she was blushing until she rested her cheek in her hand and felt the heat of her skin.

"To me, you are perfect," followed by, "And my wasted heart will love you until you look like this-

A picture of Priscilla was next and Zelda erupted in giggles, earning her a grin from Lilith in return who was ridiculously proud of her brave antics now. 

A simple "Merry Christmas." was on the next card and knowing it was the end, Zelda flung open the window and told her if she didn't make her way up to her chambers in ten minutes, she would strip on top of the roof. 

In the two minutes that Lilith actually took, after mock saluting and curtsying to her, Zelda took the baby's crib and placed it in the nursery, avoiding the watchful eye of the rest of the upper class families as they finally departed for the night. 

Lilith, on the other hand, found it extremely difficult to avoid any member of the household on Christmas Day without being caught.

Luckily, the only person she did run into was Hilda who after telling her excitedly about her engagement, lead her down a secret passage to ensure no one would see her sneaking to Zelda's room. 

Lilith lifted her hand slightly to knock but was nearly knocked off her feet when Zelda swung back open the door and grabbed her by the torso, pulling her inside and attempting to lock the door behind her.

Lilith stopped briefly to kick off her heels at the door of the bedroom and fumbled with the door handle to lock them in as Zelda pressed her mouth firmly on hers as well as turning the door knob the right way to lock them in.

"Eager?" Lilith asked hungrily against her lips as she was pressed up against the door, Zelda fiddling with her skirt zip as it stuck with the fabric underneath every time she tried to unzip it.

Concluding that it was easier to do so, Zelda pushed up her skirt and led her by a firm grip on her waist to the head of her bed, pressing her further into the headboard as her hands wandered up and down her thighs.

"You were quite presumptuous." Lilith whispered in between low moans as Zelda gently sucked her inner thigh, teeth scraping over sensitive parts. 

"In what way?" she grinned up at her.

Guiding her up from her firm grip on the back of her hair, she pulled her up to meet her in the middle for a bruising kiss; swiping her tongue along the hem of her lips to be allowed more access. 

Lilith cleverly used her tongue as a tool to navigate her way around the bed as Zelda literally melted from her touch and taste, not protesting when Lilith shifted them slowly so Zelda was firmly pressed into the mattress now instead.

"Not fair." she pouted as Lilith grinned from up above her, leaning down to press another firm kiss to her mouth. She found that her favourite activity during this was making Zelda squirm, reaching beneath her to fiddle with the hem of her pants while her legs jerked all over in annoyance. 

"Please." she pleaded, eyes widened with arousal and grasping Lilith's hand herself to guide it towards her sex, which even through the fabric was soaked.

Zelda's hips automatically thrust up into her hand at the first slight touch of contact, a low groan leaving her mouth which she instantly silenced with a hand on her mouth.

Lilith couldn't help but obey her, taking one last look over how helplessly wrecked she looked and pulling her pants down to pleasure her.

It was all very fast and all over as soon as it started before they flung down on Zelda's bed, naked underneath the covers and both ridden with sweat. 

Zelda's chest was still rising when Lilith leaned over her to grab the remote and turn the television on, where she put on a recorded version of Love Actually. 

A ping on Zelda's phone interrupted their easy silence, Zelda's hand untangling with Lilith's as she grabbed her phone. 

Lilith looked up expectedly and Zelda's eyebrows shot up, "The engagement statement's been released!"

‘We are thrilled to wish the nation a Happy Christmas as Her Majesty The Queen is delighted to announce the engagement of her younger sister, The Princess Hilda to Viscount Cerebus.

The wedding will take place in the Summer of the upcoming year with more details to be announced during the following months.’ she began, Lilith scoffing as she read that Zelda was announcing it but she hadn’t even known it was being released. 

Zelda’s heart sank as she read the following words; 

‘Princess Hilda and Viscount Cerebus have chosen the following to be in their immediate bridal party, the rest to be announced in due course;  
Best Man  
Lord Blackwood

Maid of Honour   
Her Majesty The Queen’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment!


	9. chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tiny bit of angst, sorry...

The shrill of a sharp ring woke Zelda up from her daze, her whole body jumping up at the noise and falling back down in utter exhaustion.

Before she went to sleep last night, she had specifically told everybody in the palace that she was not to be awoken before 12pm. The responsibilities of Queenship and Motherhood were still tiring her, even after three years of doing so. 

"What?" she shot down the phone, looking at the clock which read 10:50am and seething as her head banged with what was probably drink related.

Zelda had maintained an extremely good reputation throughout her three years of monarchal authority from when she was the 'perfect princess' as newspapers would describe her when she was younger. But even as a toddler, the staff she had concluded early on that she wasn't an early riser and always ensured to pass it on to new staff. 

"Lady Lillith on the phone, your majesty." was relayed back to her perfectly by Buckingham Palace's telephone operator. 

A huge pang of guilt weeped through the young Queen at his flawless relay and through her haze of sleep, she managed a "Sorry Tommy. Send it through." 

"Quite okay, Ma'am." 

After a few beeps, Lilith's all too familiar "Hello?" was pressed into the ear of Zelda and she fell back onto the pillows, as far as the phone cord would let her, in a new hazy feeling.

Despite this, the old hazy feeling hadn't left her and she managed a croaked "Hello." back which Lilith abruptly scoffed too.

"I've been waiting about six hours for this phone call to go through." Lilith dramatised as Zelda performed an unseen eye roll, a smile creeping on her face as she twiddled with the phone cord. 

"Not true." Zelda pouted, "Because six hours ago, was only just 1am and if I remember right you were being positively ravished in this very bed I'm sat in right now."

It was Lilith's turn to smile now, "Oh you know exactly a way to a lady's heart, your majesty." 

"Lady?" Zelda questioned while grinning, "I wouldn't say you deserve that title if last night is anything to count for." 

If Zelda's grin could grow any wider, it certainly did as her new found favourite sound erupted down the phone - Lilith's laugh. 

"Save your teasing Ma'am, I was merely going to ask whether you would be opposed to a dinner date tonight." 

The line was silent for a few seconds, only broken by the sound of Lilith's dog barking in the background. 

"I would have loved to," Zelda answered back, grimly, "But I have Mother's birthday dinner."

Another laugh sounded down the phone and Zelda found her grin again.

"I actually waited that lengthy amount of time to inform you that Her Majesty The Queen Mother has asked of my attendance for tonights Birthday dinner at Buckingham Palace." she affirmed, sounding confidently but in reality the hand holding her tea was shaking. 

"What?!" Zelda exclaimed, rolling over on her side in utter disbelief before hastily adding a "But she hates your Mother!" 

"We gathered that. The invitation was for Lady Lilith and Lady Lilith only." Lilith chucked, "In capital letters as well." 

"Well, will you be gracing us with your presence?" 

Unaware, Zelda's heart had suddenly picked up a pace as if she'd been on a three mile jog. She wanted her to come, of course she did. But to be of attendance of Lilith at this birthday dinner while her Mother tried to get her a suitable marriage with her third cousins once removed seemed like a nightmare. 

"I'll check my diary." she quipped and Zelda found herself rolling her eyes again. 

"Well, if you're free I'm sure Sabrina would love to see her new best friend." she lied, unsure whether they were at that stage where she could beg her to come, for her. 

"I'm not sure if I could face my Mother asking at the bottom of the stairs asking what on God's earth I was doing coming back so late from that royal girls house once again." she giggled back.

Lilith's giggles were hastily cut off by Zelda's quick, "Stay." 

Once again, the line fell silent. So Zelda filled it with words at eighty miles per hour, "There's a million and one bedrooms you could choose from, or you could stay with me. If you want." 

The 'if you want' was added at the most speed, as Zelda's heart picked up another six paces at her first deceleration. 

"Birthday dinner and a sleepover? Next you'll be asking my Father if you can make me an honest woman." she quipped.

If Zelda didn't know her, she'd think she wasn't nervous. But Zelda prided herself in knowing this woman and she was nervous. The witty comments and quips only made it more obvious. But she wasn't nasty enough to raise it so she just went along with the teasing. 

"Shut up." she shot back, pretending the incessant teasing was getting to her, "Well you don't have to." 

"No, no." Lilith repeated and Zelda was glad she couldn't see the smirk that had grown on her face, "If my diary allows me to come, I wouldn't be opposed to staying." 

"Well, I won't wait up." Zelda sighed, too aware of Lilith's awful time keeping. 

"I won't expect you too, darling. Not on your Mother's birthday." 

Zelda's cheeks flushed a light pink at the pet name.

"Good for you that her birthday's tomorrow then, isn't it." 

"Or her birthday eve." Lilith interrupted before Zelda could carry on.

"I'll see you tonight, then." Zelda affirmed, uncurling the phone cord from around her finger as the phone call seemed to becoming to an end. 

"See you tonight, now go back to sleep." she giggled before putting the phone down abruptly.

"Cheeky bitch." Zelda whispered down the phone line even though she'd already gone. 

The clock was just about to tick 11:01am as the doors do her room opened and she automatically slammed the phone down.

"Morning Ma'am. That was discrete." 

Peggy was a good lady in waiting. She was good at time keeping, liked Zelda and Felicity but she was traditional.

"Was it?" Zelda quipped back as Peggy threw the curtains open and light seeped through. 

Peggy threw a simple "No." over her shoulder and placed a cup of tea and a German newspaper on her tray table. 

"Is Felicity awake?" Zelda asked, innocent enough. 

"Is Felicity awake?" she scoffed back, "She's been awake since 6:30am. Crying from the moment she woke up and repeating Mama over and over." 

It was mid June and not only had Felicity's chubby cheeks learnt to say a few basic words, she had developed a love of crawling and a love for Lilith. 

Priscilla had caught Lilith many of times at the Palace, pretending not to see her sneak into the Queen's chambers or into the nursery to console an awake Felicity when Zelda had nipped to the toilet. She'd seen her a few times with the young princess on her hip, who would giggle at everything the elder woman said. 

She couldn't ignore it anymore. With a wedding around the corner, she couldn't try and force their friendship not to happen and had resulted in sending an invitation to Lilith for her birthday dinner. 

Zelda smiled a "Can you bring her up to me?" 

Peggy nodded and left Zelda in a moments peace before the whirlwind that was Sabrina bounded into her room, her cousin in her arms. 

"Auntie Zee!" she screeched from half way down the corridor and jumped up onto her bed, with a little bit of struggle until Zelda pulled her up into her arms and the young baby snuggled in as Sabrina smiled at the two of them. 

"We have had a fun morning." Sabrina nodded in affirmation as Zelda elicited a few giggles at the girls careless nature. 

"What have you both been doing?" she asked, wrapping an arm around the Felicity so she was lying into her as she squeezed Sabrina with her free arm into a hug. 

"Painting first with Auntie Hilda then we were helping Granny with her party." she confirmed, adding a "But we can't tell her." in a whisper. 

Zelda laughed out loud at that and Felicity erupted into giggles as well. 

"Will Lily be coming?" she asked, perched on top of Zelda and looking up at her with her big bright blue eyes wide and her blonde curly hair all over the place. 

Zelda stiffened for a moment. She was surprised she'd remembered her. But when she accidentally met her properly last night when Sabrina woke up from a nightmare and stayed up with the pair of them until gone 11'o clock, the young princess had been besotted with 'Lily' who had coloured with her and recited her favourite programmes with her until she'd fell asleep with her head on her Auntie and her legs on Lilith. She'd declared Lilith as her 'best friend' five minutes after. 

"Would you like her too?" Zelda asked, picking her up and placing her to face the door as she ran her hands through her hair and styled it again.

She could feel the baby slumping against her, content by her Mother's side as her cousin grasped all the attention.

Whoever had picked out her outfit this morning, most likely Hilda, had picked one of Zelda's favourites. A blue smocked dress with white patent shoes and matching blue bows. She looked every image the perfect princess. 

"Of course!" Sabrina brightly came back with straight away.

Smiling, Zelda pinned her hair back and kissed the top of her head. If 'Lily' had her girls approval, then to hell with her Mother.

"I'm sure we can arrange her coming then." Zelda smiled as her niece jumped up and down excitedly on the bed, Felicity giggling in tow. 

By the night time, Sabrina had joined Felicity and Lilith in getting ready for the dinner and begged Lilith to try her Auntie Zelda's tiara on as Zelda placed Sabrina's on her head. 

"What do you think?" Lilith teased, setting the tiara on her head and striking a pose, "Does it suit me?" 

Sabrina giggled and uttered several agreements but the Queen was struck utterly dumb at the sight of her. The sheer insolence of the scene, at the impossible beauty because oh, her tiara suited her so perfectly. 

Zelda moved forward with trembling fingers, adjusting the crown while Sabrina grew bored and tried to clip Felicity's hair back. 

"Don't let anyone else but me see you like this." she swallowed and Lilith nodded. Too insolent, too beautiful - and entirely hers. 

Dinner was paraphrased as a complete and utter disaster. Hilda could sense the tension as soon as Zelda walked in with Lilith, Sabrina and Felicity in tow and her daughter was whisked off by a Nanny and Lilith was forced to sit away from her as Faustus came over to sit right beside her. 

"I can't believe you didn't even bother to say anything," Lilith fumed as they walked back into her chambers once the dinner was over, "You just sat there as if you were enjoying his attention, his wandering gaze and probably his wandering hands!" 

Zelda sucked a breath in, "Lilith! How dare you accuse me of that when you know full well I would never do that to you." 

As Lilith scoffed, Zelda wondered if her Mother had done this on purpose as a way to divide them but she was too angry at Lilith's accusation to bring that up. 

"Well it seems like we don't know each other as well as we thought we did," she snapped right back, "How could you do that?" 

Zelda's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she groaned her next sentence, "My world does not revolve around you Lilith. I have a small baby and a bloody big country to run!" 

Lilith stood, dumbfounded for a moment before she nodded slightly, murmuring a "Fine." and left Zelda alone in her bedroom.


	10. chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lilith is hurt in an accident which makes zelda realise what she could’ve lost if things had gone differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SUCH A MESS honestly, I’ve wrote the next three chapters! 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think. :)

Zelda was in every single way shaped to be a perfect Queen. Elegance and grace dominated the woman's aura along with a perfectly shaped smile. 

However there wasn't any door she wouldn't push open or corridor she wouldn't run down when she was informed of Lilith's accident. 

She was woken up abruptly. Hilda had been gently pushing her shoulder and whispering, "Zelds," for a few seconds but at her snapped "Hilda, piss off." her mother had switched the big lights on. 

Zelda had squinted and threw herself up, exclaiming a "What the actual fuck?" followed by "It's 3'o'clock in the morning!" 

She hastily woke up when her Mother calmly explained that Lilith's car had crashed on her way back last night. 

Doctors and nurses stood stunned as the Queen rushed down their hospital, cheeks slightly flushed and eyes tear stained. Hilda was close behind her, catching snippets of conversations as people tried to curtesy to them and others stood simply bewildered. 

She was supposed to be following the man she'd been greeted by on the roof when the helicopter landed but she was six steps ahead of him, guided by the various signs staying 'A&E.' 

"Her Majesty The Queen." breathed the man as she stared breathlessly at the A&E's receptionist, face flushed from trying to keep up with Zelda. Hilda weakly smiled at her and placed a hand on his forearm for comfort. 

"Lady Lilith Morningstar." tumbled out of her mouth followed by a hasty, "I need to see her." 

The receptionist fumbled through a folder of files as Zelda impatiently tapped her fingernails on the top of the desk. 

"Ah!" the nurse declared, "Lady Lilith Morningstar, admitted only forty five minutes ago. You will have to take a seat in the waiting room, Miss." 

Zelda's heart crunched and her eyes welled up once again. 

"Your majesty!" the man hissed as she corrected herself, wringing her fingers with nervousness as her neck flushed red. 

Zelda waved it off, not bothered about that wretched title and just wanting to be with Lilith, tears falling to her cheeks rapidly. 

"Come on Zelds, we will have to wait." Hilda murmured, grasping her hand and turning to the waiting room door. 

Both of them sharply took in a breath at the sight in front of them, as they stood stationery while the full waiting room stood immediately at the sight of their Queen, bowing and curtseying.

"No need for this." Zelda smiled pleasantly, already painting on her best fake smile, her best Queen smile. 

The patients were just as confused as the staff as to why the Queen and Princess were at St Mary's in Paddington. Questions such as 'surely they have a private hospital?' were being whispered among the families of patients. Zelda, and Hilda to be fair, sat extremely still throughout the whole waiting process, unaware entirely how to process themselves so out of their comfort zone. 

It felt like a lifetime of complete silence and small talk mostly led by Hilda as the fifty or so people stared at the royals until a nurse came in and asked for the 'family of lady morningstar." 

The sisters both leapt up immediately at the request and Hilda found herself squeezing Zelda's hand and whispering, "Go on love." prompting her to leave her sisters side and go to the nurse.

The transition from the determined Zelda half an hour ago to the nervous Zelda now was clear as she tottered nervously over to the nurse. 

"Family?" the nurse repeated, clipboard in hand. 

Zelda shook her head, gulping before adding a "Zelda Spellman, nurse." 

"Zelda Spellman." the woman pondered, while flicking the pages back effortlessly. 

Sniggers elicited from a few of the people in the waiting room due to the naivety of the nurse and Zelda looked back to cast a quick glance to Hilda who smirked at her and Zelda smirked back - the first near smile of the day. 

The nurse halted her finger and lost her words upon finding Zelda's name, dropping a quick curtesy and murmuring the room number. 

A quick thanks and another glance at Hilda who smiled reassuringly, she left off for the room where Lilith was and pushed open the door as soon as she got there. 

Machines were beeping and Lilith was so still. She looked like a child and Zelda wanted to pick her up and carry her like a babe. The sudden urge to hold her sent her rushing forward, falling to the floor beside Lilith and grabbing her hands. 

Mumbles of "I'm so sorry." and "I love you." 's were tumbling out of Zelda's mouth as she hysterically wept next to Lilith's beside. 

"Please don't die." were the last words she spoke before Lilith squeezed her hand back and snapped her eyes open. 

"I was asleep Zelda, not dead." she scoffed. 

Momentarily, Zelda was still before she jumped up and sat backwards on the side of the bed, Lilith moving over while wincing slightly as Zelda reassured her to stay still. 

Zelda bent over slightly to kiss her cheek but Lilith pulled her down for a proper kiss, tears falling down to Lilith's cheek from Zelda's eyes as she kissed her softly, leaning back to gently place their foreheads together. 

"I thought you'd fucking died." Zelda stated in an almost dulcet tone until her voice broke at the last word and more tears fell from her face. 

"Haven't you got a bloody big country to run?" Lilith quipped, changing the subject, repeating the phrase that Zelda had said during their argument.

Zelda leant back, still crying but with no crease in her face at all. She was all too aware of the ramifications of tonight and how she would've played those words repeatedly in her head if she had of lost her this evening. 

"My most favourite person in the world is in hospital, the country can wait." Zelda sniffed, repeating the words Lilith had said during their argument. 

"I don't think it works like that." Lilith smiled.

"I run the country, so it does." Zelda murmured, leaning down and pressing another chaste kiss to her lips. 

Just as she was about to open her mouth again to speak, the door flung open and a flurry of Spellman's came through. Zelda jumped up off the bed, much to Lilith's dismay as she let out a small moan. 

Hilda mimed a "Sorry" to Zelda as she appeared with Felicity on her hip and, Ambrose and Sabrina in tow. 

Lilith! I thought you'd died!" The eldest princess shrieked, her blonde hair a mess from her broken sleep even though her pyjamas were so neat. 

Felicity held her chubby arms out to her Mother straight away at the sight of her and Zelda took her, her slight frown disappearing as she settled onto her Mother's chest. 

"Ever the dramatic, Brina." she scoffed, as Hilda lifted the five year old to perch onto the bed, "Just like your Aunt." she added, winking at Zelda. 

Zelda didn't even have the heart to roll her eyes, face starting to crumble again as she watched the scene unfold between a child that she loved as her daughter and her most loved one. 

Felicity had crawled up the bed to meet Lilith as the older woman waved off the resting protests from Zelda and had found herself curled up to Lilith and already shutting her eyes. 

"The older ones heard us," Hilda explained, "And wouldn't settle. Sabrina woke Felicity up in the end so Mother brought them all down." 

Zelda raised her eyebrows at Lilith who winked right back at her. Her Mother wasn't prone to breaking protocol but she seemed to be doing it a lot lately.

Sabrina and Ambrose both bent down to kiss Lillith, addressing her correctly and using all the formalities required. Zelda had never seen Ambrose so well behaved and could tell the children were visibly worried.

"Come on children," Hilda ushered, "Now you have all seen Lilith, we can go back for sleep." 

Zelda nodded gratefully and the bustle left the room, Sabrina holding tightly to Ambrose's hand as Felicity settled in Hilda's arms. 

Before they left, Ambrose turned back and waved with a "Bye Auntie's." and Sabrina copied him making Zelda even more emotional then she had been two seconds ago. 

"They seem quite shaken up." Lilith commented, her gaze dropping to her knees as she fidgeted with her hospital gown. 

"They are," Zelda began, "We are. I am. What were you thinking?" 

Lilith sighed deeply, "I wasn't. I was angry. I was crying. I couldn't see the road. I just pulled out at the wrong time." 

An uneasy silence settled over them.

"I was thinking of you." 

Zelda's eyes widened, "Are you trying to make me feel even more guilty?"

"No, no! I mean, I was thinking of you when it happened," she sighed, unable to form any words as the Queen's eyes glassed over and tears began to drop, "But I was thinking of you when it had flipped over, my eyes kept shutting Zelda." 

A small sob escaped from Zelda's lips and she shut them tightly to stop herself when Lilith grabbed her hands, "And I kept thinking that they can't shut forever. Not before I told you just how much I love you." 

Zelda couldn't help the sob that escaped this time and leant over to hug Lilith, careful of where she was squeezing. 

She gestured for her to scoot over and kicked her heels off to sit on the bed with her as their hips rested on each other's, "I don't want to go on this tour next week." 

She was scheduled to tour Europe, and was taking all of the children with her, as a publicity stunt for Priscilla but she was rather glad she would have the company. 

"Go." Lilith urged, "And then when you come back, we'll have all the time in the world to forget about that stupid argument and think about the future." 

Zelda nodded as Lilith's words began to become sleepy again and she slowly fell back to sleep and Zelda slipped out of the hospital room.


	11. chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda & the children get back off their royal visit to Europe!
> 
> A fill in chapter before Hilda’s wedding, which is next. Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, leave a comment!!

Nobody would ever have guessed it. 

Zelda and Lilith spoke about 'fucking up' more often then not, arguing over who would reveal them to the public first. 

But Felicity squealing "Mama!" at the first sight of Lilith in two weeks when there was thousands of cameras and witnesses around really wasn't it. 

Zelda had done numerous tours in her all her years of royalty but had only started doing week long ones now that both the elder children was in school. As their main guardian, she only thought it fair to leave them when school could occupy them.

At five years old and mid way through her summer break from a tiring year in reception, Sabrina had accompanied Zelda on her latest two week long tour to Europe, as had Ambrose who was more familiar with these sorts of trips. They even participated in 'Princess and Prince Duties' some days when their Aunt let them go to work. 

The world loved seeing the children. Zelda couldn't place as to why. They didn't do much and they weren't much different to any other child who had politely curtsied and passed them flowers. But they were THE children. They were the heirs and every photograph that was taken of them would easily make the front page of every newspaper. 

Felicity behaved wonderfully throughout the entire trip and many commented on her beautiful smile and angelic behaviour which had the Queen beaming with pride.

Without fail, they face timed Lilith every morning and every night. Hilda and Priscilla were also called but not as frequently as Lilith. Felicity had taken such a liking to her and Sabrina absolutely adored her. 

Lilith had begun to sleep most nights at Buckingham where Sabrina would beg for a story. Ambrose wasn't really as bothered, sort of pleased with another Auntie to have help him with his games. He did however, warm right up to her when she bought him a magic trick set for his birthday. As for Felicity, she wouldn't of remembered life without her. 

So there was no doubt about it that they missed her when they were away equal to now they missed Hilda. Zelda did too, obviously but Felicity struggled at not having both of them together with her. She was behaving as if she would without Zelda. 

It made it even worse that the small and unusual family had been parted at such a horrible time, as it was unknown as to how long Lilith would take to recover. Luckily, it wasn't long and Priscilla even went to visit her at Morningstar Manor in place of Zelda. 

Zelda thought she had a guilty conscience.

The nine hour plane journey was exhausting with the children repeatedly asking when they were to see their family, bouncing in their seats for practically the whole journey. 

When the plane came to a land, Zelda wrapped a pearl necklace round her neck and stood to style Felicity's hair. 

"All done." Zelda said, "We can go see Lily now!" 

The mention of Lilith perked the sleepy child up and she put her arms out to be picked up as Sabrina hopped towards the door, eager as ever and waited for Zelda to grasp her hand. 

There was no point though. In the hand holding. As soon as Zelda's right foot landed on solid ground, off the airplane steps, Sabrina squealed a "Granny!" and ran northwards. 

Zelda couldn't remember any of what happened next. They had to replay the thousands of camera footage taken when they got home to remember as Lilith was clueless too. 

The bundle of blue that was Felicity, (blue ribbons, blue dress, blue coat) had screamed to be put down and Zelda blamed it on her fatigue, putting her down and bending over to hold her hands as they made their way to their family. 

Zelda was as surprised as the rest of them to see Lilith stood with their family. And Felicity squealed from beneath her as they got closer, spotting Lilith in real life and tottering towards her. 

Lilith bent down graciously, aware of the protocol required and began to 'baby talk' to Felicity who had stopped dead in her tracks. 

Zelda let go of the baby, her arms still up in the air but with Lilith's voice being so gentle and her being so close, Felicity managed to take the five steps towards Lilith in an excited haze. 

Legs faltering once reaching Lilith who was waiting, Lilith wrapped her in her arms as the baby squealed a completely unexpected 'Mama!' 

The child would not let go. Her arms were securely wrapped around Lilith's neck, only moving her head from the crook of it to give Hilda and Priscilla a kiss on the cheek. 

The cameramen and female reporters had gushed and cooed at the scene before them, as Zelda reached the trio as well. Zelda greeted the royals first, appropriate, but the cameras staged focus on Lilith who was patiently waiting her turn, caressing Felicity's hair as she dozed off to sleep. 

"She wouldn't sleep without seeing you." Zelda laughed in amusement before wrapping her arms round Lilith and squeezing her girls. 

Felicity had got so used to seeing Lilith before bed time that she was adamant she wasn't tired and stayed up for the entire plane journey just so she could see Lilith before sleeping. 

And the cameras caught Zelda's spoken deceleration as well, whispering "My girls." as she hugged the duo.

Zelda relayed the video over and over again while they were sat in bed that night as Felicity was sound asleep next door and the two women were laying together with their limbs entangled, watching all the different news channels with it on.

Zelda rolled her head to the side as the news reporter pondered the relationship between the women, "Do you want to come to Hilda's wedding with me next month?" 

Lilith moved her head to face her partner as well, "I am coming dick head. I sent my RSVP off weeks ago." she scoffed back, tapping Zelda's nose to emphasise her silliness.

Zelda sighed impatiently, rolling her whole body to the side and shoving her leg in between Lilith's two. 

"I mean with me." she affirmed, adding a "Arrive with me, sit with me, eat with me." at Lilith's obvious confusion. 

Lilith's stern expression however softened at Zelda's deceleration, grasping her face with her hands and pulling her so their lips met. 

Pulling apart, a breathless Zelda murmured a "Is that a yes?" while her fluttering eyelashes opened and closed in the sensation of Lilith pecking a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck. 

"That is a I fucking love you Zelda Spellman." she whispered into her neck, knowing full well Zelda would moan at the juxtaposing cursive language with the deceleration of love. 

"And a yes?" she asked, flipping to straddle the older woman. 

"And a yes." she affirmed but it was drowned out by her moans as Zelda grinded down on her and slotted her lips over hers. 

"Auntie." a weak voice came at the door. 

Zelda physically flopped down onto Lilith, in exhaustion and annoyance and called Sabrina in to the room with a soft, “Let yourself in.” 

“I didn't mean you," the voice came again, a little more assertive, "I meant Auntie Lilith."

Lilith chuckled and threw the covers off of her, earning her a sharp "Oi!" but scurried to the door in no time. 

Zelda could watch these sorts of moments unfold every day, she decided. As her girlfriend picked the young child up into her arms and brought her to lay down with the pair of them. 

"Hello, my darling." Zelda whispered to her niece, who immediately snuggled close into her, keeping a strong grasp on Lilith at the same time, "Jet lag?"

Sabrina nodded in affirmation as Lilith turned the television off and Zelda flicked the main bedroom light off, leaving the low lights from their bedside tables.

"Why does Flic not have a Papa?" she asked, barley above a whisper as it was courageously brave for her to ask her Aunt Zelda such a thing. 

Zelda froze and looked at Lilith for help, her eyes wide and mouth popped open in an 'o'.

"Every family is different." she started after a momentary silence, "Like you have two Aunties, two cousins and a Granny." 

Zelda nodded in approval at Lilith's explanation, looking at Sabrina who through her hazy eyes had managed to knit her eyebrows together in confusion. 

"She is so lucky to have two Mummy's." Sabrina declared after a while, stretching out in fatigue and holding both of her Auntie’s hands. 

Zelda looked over at Lilith again who no surprise had tears forming in her eyes, but mouthed a "It's your decision." anyway. 

"She does have two Mummy's." Zelda affirmed refusing to make any eye contact with Lilith who had tears rolling by this point, "And you have three Auntie's."

"Yes." Sabrina said sternly, her eyelashes fluttering with sleep. 

"Auntie?" she asked again, eyes shut. 

"Yes, darling?" Zelda asked. 

"No. Not you. My other Auntie." Sabrina affirmed, eyes shooting open. 

The two women both spluttered at the girls abruptness before Lilith fondly interjected with, "Maybe you should say Auntie Lilith so they it's clear you're speaking to me?" 

"Auntie Lilith." the girl repeated slowly, smiling up at Lilith when she'd finished, "Is that okay?" 

Lilith nodded eagerly. 

"Night, darling." Zelda kissed the top of her head, smiling up at Lilith. 

"Night, Auntie's." she whispered, letting her eyes shut and sleep take over her. 

Zelda clicked the bedside lamp off next to her and Lilith did the same, both snuggling down to put an arm round Sabrina each and intertwined their fingers in the process.


	12. chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Ceb’s wedding is here! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, I’ve had this chapter saved for a while now! 
> 
> Let me know what you all think.

"Princess Hilda and Lord Cerebus have chosen the following family and friends to be in their bridal party for their wedding for tomorrow;

Best Man  
Lord Blackwood

Maid of Honour   
Her Majesty The Queen 

Flower Girls  
Her Royal Highness The Princess Felicity 

Her Royal Highness The Princess Sabrina

Lady Rosalind Parker

Page Boys  
His Royal Highness Prince Ambrose of York

Viscount Theodore Smith." Zelda read the page out, holding it at arms length so the children could approve as they sat waiting for their dress and suit fits. 

"Is that deemed adequate?" Priscilla asked with a small smirk at the look of sincerity on their faces. 

Felicity nodded fiercely as Ambrose and Sabrina answered with a "Yes, Granny." 

The others nodded remotely, the affirmative royals being a little bit too much for them.

"Do we always agree?" Rosalind whispered to Sabrina as she whispered a "It's always best." back. 

Zelda heard and fondly giggled. 

Mentally, Zelda wasn't giggling. She was terrified. Terrified for the wedding and terrified for the fitting. 

Faustus was already late. It didn't come to any surprise to Zelda but the sun shone out of that boy's backside according to her mother. 

Hilda was aware of Felicity's ancestral ties and was weary of allowing Cerebus his childhood best friend to be best man but declared to Zelda that it would only make more suspicions if they were to decline him of Faustus. 

Zelda took a quick glance to Felicity who was squealing happily as her cousins played with her while they waited. Nothing like him personality wise, she pondered as a somewhat wave of relief washed over her. She imagined a boy. Stoic and sincere, just like Faustus and thanked god she had a gorgeous girl. A gorgeous girl as well. Gleaming green eyes and a nest of auburn hair. Just like her Mother. 

Snapping her out of her thoughts was the opening and closing of the front door and she feared the worst. 

"Lord Blackwood! You made it!" her Mother drawled as she internally cringed.

She knew what was coming next as Priscilla quickly summoned Zelda over to speak to Faustus. 

The door opened and closed again and she didn't even look around as she made her way over the room to her Mother, who would no doubt be furious if Zelda didn't obey. 

But her nieces cry of "Auntie Lily!" forced her walk over to cease and she spun around on her foot to face the door as Lilith picked Felicity up and placed the girl on her hip, who had run over to her excitedly and indulged Sabrina in conversation about the excitement of her dress. 

Zelda's face melted from her previous stony expression to a grin exclaiming (a bit too excitedly), "Sorry Mother, I'm otherwise post poned." 

Lilith was thrilled. Thrilled that Zelda chose to come over to her, and hug her, thrilled at the look of annoyance on Faustus' face. But most of all thrilled at how at ease Zelda looked with her.

"Are you okay?" she whispered into Zelda's ear who looked round at her fondly and whispered back, "Better now you're here." 

Lilith made the effort to speak to Priscilla although she didn't give much back. Lilith did not make the effort to speak to Faustus. Felicity actually pulled her away before she could even try to look like she was going to speak to him which elicited a huge feeling of pride through her, smirking at Zelda as the toddler dragged her over. 

The dress fittings were long. Any royal wedding required the most upmost patience. Especially the ones which involved Priscilla, which as the eldest in the family, were most. 

"I hope she's dead by the time we get married." Zelda noted quietly, taking a drag of her cigarette and avoiding eye contact with Lilith. 

Priscilla was ordering the children about as if it was her wedding, as Hilda stood in the background quietly disagreeing. 

"That's rather presumptuous of you, your majesty." Lilith replied, knowing Zelda inhaling the cigarette smoke was just her way of pretending she was confident. 

It was alright. Zelda knew that Lilith using her title flirting was her way of pretending she was confident. 

Silence followed between the two for a few minutes as Priscilla ripped dresses off the girls and ordered Faustus to do the boys ties.

"For the record, I hope so too." Lilith broke the silence, turning to look Zelda directly in the eyes. 

"Hope what?" Zelda asked innocently, too wrapped up in the world of her mother to remember what they'd been previously talking about. 

"Hope she's dead." Lilith affirmed bluntly as Zelda spluttered in laughter, giggling a "Noted." and earning them both a sharp look from Faustus and an even sharper look from Priscilla. 

This made them further fall into a fit of giggles with earned them a sigh and a "Please get yourselves together, girls!" from Priscilla. 

The comment ruined them further and Zelda had to get up, hunched over and giggling. Lilith looked away from her in order to suppress her giggles before Zelda grasped her hand and dragged her away. 

They were still giggling by the time they got in to the enclosed toilet cubicle that Zelda dragged them into. 

"Definitely need her dead." Lilith chuckled as Zelda sealed her laughs with a kiss, slotting her mouth over hers and stumbling backwards to sit on toilet seat. 

"Classy." Lilith quipped, as Zelda pulled her her the hips so she straddled her as their lips met again. 

"How much time do you think we've got before someone comes looking for us?" Zelda panted between kisses, throwing her head back to let Lilith gain better access to her neck which she happily accepted, diving in to the middle of her neck and biting down. 

"Enough." Lilith whispered back, giving Zelda all the permission she needed to hitch her skirt up, bunching it over her hips and ripping her tights with her nail to allow her access. 

"Zelda!" Lilith gasped, "These were my best tights." 

Lilith barley heard the muffled "Shut up." that Zelda shot out through the shrilly sound of Priscilla screaming Zelda's name through the corridor. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Zelda muttered as Lilith shot off her, scowling a "Best tights ruined for nothing." 

They both bundled out the cubicle, catching a quick glance at themselves in the mirror before Priscilla marched in, face red with anger. 

"There you are!" she announced dramatically, "Come on, its you and Faustus' turns now." 

She took a glance at Lilith when she mentioned Faustus name, as if she knew. Did she? 

Zelda mouthed a 'For fucks sake." accompanied by an eye roll to Lilith and left the trio toilets hastily. 

Arousal was still throbbing at Lilith's core as she had to watch Zelda try on dress after dress, most tight fitting and hugging her curves in the ways Lilith wish they wouldn't. 

"Faustus what do you think of this one?" Priscilla asked, turning Zelda round to face him. 

Lilith physically rolled her eyes at Priscilla trying and failing miserably to match make which Zelda noticed and giggled at. 

"Absolutely exquisite." Faustus drawled, drinking in Zelda at every angle. 

Zelda physically stiffened, awkward as ever as she pulled down the dress. Lilith found herself picking at her fingernails awkwardly before deciding to take her leave and sit with the children, playing with Felicity fondly while she toddled around her.

By six - thirty, Zelda persuaded her Mother that the children would be too tired tomorrow if they kept them their any later and the seamstresses swept away all of the dresses and suits to take up one last time. 

Felicity sat slumped on Lilith's lap, drinking bottled milk as her eyelashes fluttered and Zelda decided they would all be going home now. 

As customary, the bridal party stayed with the bride the night before and the groomsmen stayed with the Groom therefore the children all clambered back to Buckingham Palace in a set of royal cars and awed as they walked in as if it was the first time. 

"Zelda," Priscilla called her daughter before she took Felicity off to bed and Lilith who also had a piercing headache from today's long day, "Don't forget- 

Zelda rolled her eyes and cut her Mother off abruptly, "I won't! Wear the dress, arrive with Lilith, let the flower girls and page boys walk up the aisle, then join them at the altar." 

Priscilla huffed a "Goodnight." and Zelda sighed in exasperation. Tomorrow would be a long day indeed.

The following day, Zelda sat in the back of a royal car and thought to herself that if any more butterflies were to enter her stomach, her heart would leap out of her chest and into her mouth. Palms sweaty, she tried and failed multiple times to light a cigarette.

Lilith reached up to open the top window for some air and then slowly reached for Zelda's hands, taking the lighter and lighting it for her.

"Calm down, darling." she whispered, caressing her other hand to stop it from shaking.

"Calm down?" Zelda whispered aggressively, closing her eyes momentarily and pinching the bridge of her nose with her spare hand, "This is calm." 

The driver in the front chuckled, "If you don't mind me saying ma'am, you've always been pretty good at this wedding malarkey." 

Lilith sought out his strong cockney accent as Zelda's face visibly softened, her eyes crinkling at the drivers comment with a "Thank you, Tommy." and a nod. 

"And I think you've trained Lady Lilith quite well too." he noted at Lilith's obvious annoyance at not being able to calm her down herself, turning her whole body to look out the window. 

Lilith turned round slowly then, her neck flushing red as she realised what a child she was being, "Thank you Tommy." she winked, mimicking Zelda. 

"It's alright Miss. We're just approaching Westminster now, Your Majesty." he nodded. 

Zelda physically stiffened as the car began to slow down, facing Lilith and rapidly relaying, "Right, don't shake hands with anyone we'll be here all day, remember it's televised so don't go caressing under my skirt when you get bored of hymns and-

"Don't forget to wave and smile." Lilith interrupted, moving forward to press her lips to Zelda's quickly. 

Zelda sighed into the contact, only breaking the kiss when the car came to a stop. 

"Love you." Lilith whispered onto her lips before Zelda gracefully slid out the side off the car, the crowds screams and chants increasing dramatically. 

Lilith watched her in awe from inside of the blacked out car as she transitioned into Her Majesty, The Queen from the Zelda she was lucky enough to know. 

A perfect wave and a dazzling smile, her people were already chanting 'God save the Queen' as she stopped Tommy from opening Lilith's side and glided round to open it herself. 

"Already breaking protocol." Lilith heard Peggy mumble from the front, shooting her a grin in retaliation to her glare. 

Nobody was expecting Lilith to get out the car even if they wanted it so much, a heavy silence falling on the crowd as Zelda helped her out turning into an almighty roar when Lilith eventually gave the crowd a smile and a wave. 

Zelda's grin widened at the crowds response, heart rate decreasing rapidly as she gained enough confidence to slide her hand into Lilith's and entangle their fingers together. 

"Peggy will have something to say about this." Lilith spoke through gritted teeth, turning her attention to her dress as she picked an imaginary piece of fluff off of it. 

Turning towards the Abbey, the bells already chiming as the last guest and her guest of honour walked up the stairs, Zelda spoke back a "Be damned Peggy and be damned protocol."

Squeezing her hand, the pair of them entered the Abbey from the back, engulfing in their own conversation as they passed through the pews. 

From their left and from their right, people were whispering avidly as they bowed and curtsied to their absentminded Queen. Watching their Queen smiling widely as she chattered away with the woman stood close beside her, still holding hands. 

The whispers fell to silence as they got to the 'snobby end' of the Abbey as Lilith remarked earlier. Zelda could see Priscilla glaring from the royal pew and squeezed Lilith's hand harder muttering a, "Smile." before they reached it. 

Zelda politely pointed out Lilith's mother and both of them waved to them as Priscilla's eyes widened dramatically but not enough so that the cameras noticed.

As Lilith got to her seat, and Zelda went to stand next to Faustus, they could hear the crowds go wild again even if they were sat right up the top end of the Abbey. 

The orchestra started playing as the chants died down in respect and the bridal party progressed up the aisle. 

The children behaved splendidly, even well enough for Priscilla not to moan. The two eldest, Ambrose and Sabrina held the back of Hilda's dress to keep it steady. They had done this many of times now, practically perfect at doing so.

Following them was Lady Rosalind and Viscount Theo with Felicity walking a little bit in front of them, they were watching closely that the small child in front of them didn't run off or make a fuss. 

Felicity walked step perfect all the way down the long aisle, smiling profoundly and holding her bunch of posy's like they were made of glass. The enchantment of perfect child was broken for a mere second when she spotted Lilith and waved. 

Zelda glowed while watching the young girl, pride sweeping through her at every step she took. The world watched as she grinned when Lilith waved back, earning them a grin from Felicity and a scowl from Priscilla.

The service went 'relatively quickly and rather sweetly' as Lilith remarked later on. It was all over as soon as they'd come in and Zelda noted how Lilith even sat nicely through the hymns and the prayers.

It was only 8pm when Felicity started to moan. She wasn't a whiny child but she was only a baby still and was tired. 

"Come on baby." Zelda had whispered to her and pulled her up into her arms when a slow song came on, rocking her gently in hope of her falling asleep. 

She'd just been knocked flying by one of the other kids and expectedly, screamed the palace down. Princess or not, she was only a kid to them. The mother of the child ran over to the Queen, apologising reputedly. Zelda waved her off as Felicity's cries began to die down, claiming that they were only children and it was an accident, sweeping her little girl into her arms. 

"Are her eyes shut?" Zelda had mimed to Lilith who was sat down, resting her aching feet. 

Lilith giggled and mimed back a "No. Too nosey." in which Zelda rolled her eyes at. 

When Priscilla demanded Zelda's presence with talking to some members of Spain's royal family, Zelda had handed Felicity to Lilith. 

The small child snuggled down as soon as she was placed into her arms and soon gave in to the world of sleep, shutting her eyes and falling asleep. 

From across the room, Lilith put her thumb up to Zelda to indicate the girl was asleep and Zelda motioned upstairs to take her up.

Zelda aimed to meet her up there as the party began to die down and was surprised to see Felicity had fell straight asleep in her crib and Lilith was stood on the balcony, smoking one of Zelda's cigarettes.

Lilith didn't need to turn around to feel Zelda's presence, "Do you fancy it?" 

Zelda smiled softly to herself. So unconventional, so improper but so them. 

"Only if you don't object to me making you a Princess." she replied back, curtly, aware that Lilith was only facing the other way because she was nervous. 

"I'll take being a Duchess, that's it." she answered, tapping the cigarette out in Zelda's ash try and turning round to face her. 

"And you'll have a Your Royal Highness." Zelda added. 

"Absolutely not." Lilith snapped back and Zelda grinned before answering, "Deals off then." 

"If it cant be avoided, then it'll have to do." Lilith shrugged and Zelda shrugged right back at her, with a small smile gracing her lips.

Turning on her heel, she went back to her sister's wedding, watching all her guests dance together with happiness bubbling, thinking that the next time this would happen, it would be her wedding.

The Queen, however, had no idea that in less then an hour, she would hate Lady Lilith so much that she was truly afraid that she might kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the tiniest bit of angst/cliffhanger that will be turn into the next chapter!! 
> 
> Let me know whether you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Hilda’s wedding which explores exactly what Lilith did, or supposedly did, that made Zelda hate her so much.

Each breakfast bowl was placed down with a loud clank the morning after the wedding. It might not have actually been as loud as Zelda had imagined but her head was throbbing and she automatically winced. 

The children were unusually quiet, making the atmosphere even worse without Sabrina's incessant chatter and Ambrose's quirky comments. They must've heard them all arguing last night, Zelda concluded, shivering at the thought of them huddling close at their chambers doors. It was all too reminiscent of her and Hilda as children, hiding away from their Mother and Father when they had gotten into an argument. 

"Have you all seen the papers?" 

Priscilla's entrance was not one that Zelda ever looked forward to in the morning but her eyes didn't move from picking at her breakfast, ignoring the uneasy presence that had bounded into the room. 

"I'll take that as a no then," she began, sitting down at the head of the table followed by the thump of a newspaper on the table. 

Zelda didn't dare look, instead diverting her attention to Sabrina who had moved over to sit on her lap, beginning to plait her hair. 

Sabrina jumped in her lap as Priscilla shouted "Has this family gone completely mad?" unified with Ambrose's breakfast bowl flipping over from shock. 

The servants dashed over, quickly tidying the mess as Ambrose burst into tears and Sabrina quickly followed suit. Hilda glanced over at Zelda, who still not looking at her Mother, had gotten up and grabbed the children by their hands to take them out of the room. 

"You can't run away from this, Zelda." Priscilla fumed once more, "I always told you that girl wasn't good news and now look at what's happened." but Zelda was too busy sorting getting the children out of the way before another blazing argument occurred to answer her 'I told you so's.' 

Zelda was on the brink of tears herself when Hilda came out to help her soothe the children. She prompted a, "Go and speak to her, I'll stay with the children." but Zelda's fists balled up as she sighed a "You shouldn't even be here, Hilda." 

It was supposed to be her honeymoon, but after it had all kicked off last night, Hilda had point blank refused to leave as of yet. Her family needed her, most importantly her sister. 

With a quick kiss to her cheek and another "Go!" Zelda left her niece and nephew to be soothed by her sister and walked back into the breakfast room. 

Her mother was sat with her head in her hands and Zelda had to admit that she did look quite pale, quite sickly actually, visibly stressed out anyway. She scanned the table and seen her Mother had laid out every tabloid delivered to the palace so Zelda could see. 

'Baby Blackwood!' was the leading words of the Guardian, along with a picture of Felicity in her flower girl outfit from yesterday which reminded Zelda to make a mental note to apologise to Hilda. 

"They should be reporting of Hilda's dress," her Mother spoke dryly, "Not your daughters ancestral history." 

It was supposed to be all Hilda, she was right, and someway it had still managed to circle back to Zelda and her life, choosing the worst subject to report on.

At her silence, Priscilla had raised her head to look at her daughter properly and couldn't help but add a, "You look awful, Zelda." which was a compliment in reality to how she truly looked. 

Her hair was still up from last night, her makeup was still on in drabs and her eyes were big and heavy due to her lack of sleep. She looked lost, which was unusual for her because she usually looked so strong. 

"Talk about stating the obvious, Mother." she replied weakly, making Priscilla's eyes narrow even further. When you're used to a person being so strong all the time, it's hard to believe it's the same person when she appears so weak. 

Priscilla dismissed her with a "You may leave," and her adult daughter left the room sheepishly, the world on her shoulders and the media on her back.

"The Blackwood's will be coming round tomorrow to discuss this therefore I expect your presence then." Priscilla spoke sternly, not meeting her daughters eyes, "Send Hildegard in when you see her, please." 

And with that, she left the room, her posture sagged and her eyes watery. Hilda came in soon after, a little too tense as she curtsied to her Mother and asked her what was wrong. 

"She really loved her, didn't she?" 

Hilda was struck dumb for a moment, her face long as her fingers fiddled with the hem of her nightgown, "I believe she really did, yes Mother." 

Priscilla nodded abruptly, her arms crossed and her lips tightly shut before she asked her a demanding, "Do you think she did it?" and Hilda gaped at her in surprise. 

She felt as if she was being interrogated herself rather then having a normal conversation with her Mother. She was piercing down on her accusingly, as if she had been the one to run to the tabloids and told them about Felicity's father. 

"No," she suddenly blurted out, "I don't." 

Priscilla nodded again, "I don't either." 

Didn't stop you from screaming down the palace last night, Hilda thought but knew better then to not express these thoughts, her mind still fixed on Zelda's lack of expression when Lilith had been begging her to believe her. That it wasn't her that ran to the tabloids. She would never betray her trust like that. She loved her. 

Zelda had remained expressionless the entire time, tears rolling down her cheeks but not really acknowledging them as she watched the woman in front of her break down. 

"Give me something, Zelda!" Lilith had screamed and Hilda was silently urging her sister to fight back, to scream back, to slap her, to do anything. 

But she didn't. 

"Deal's off." she had hissed at Lilith before sweeping out of the room and ordering Peggy to take Lady Lilith off her private telephone line as Priscilla smugly removed her from the palace. 

Hilda has no idea what the deal was but she had watched Lilith's heart break at the prospect of the deal not being seen through so assumed it was something which meant quite a lot to the both of them. 

Perhaps Zelda had asked Lilith to be one of Felicity's godmothers, she'd pondered but was snapped out of her trance when Priscilla spoke again, "How can we make it better for her?" 

Twice in one day that Priscilla had truly shocked her daughter. She wanted to help Zelda instead of tear her down. 

"I suppose we can't Mother," she admitted truthfully, "Apart from not forcing her to marry Faustus, that might be a start. Other than that, we can't prove Lilith didn't run to the papers so I guess it's a waiting game." 

Priscilla nodded, again, firmer this time and Hilda could tell that she was really thinking, really wanting to help her eldest daughter. 

"Perhaps you can be more open to the Morningstar's as well, that might make Zelda see to her senses if she has the chance to talk with her again with your blessing." she offered but Priscilla shook her head sharply. 

"I heard her last night telling Peggy that she never wanted to see her ever again- 

"It doesn't mean she doesn't love her," Hilda interrupted, "She's obviously heartbroken and she thinks she's betrayed her. And you know Zelda, family comes first. Felicity comes first."

Nodding again, Priscilla stayed silent for a few moments before getting up abruptly and walking over to the phone. 

"What are you doing?" Hilda asked, on edge at her Mother's sudden movement as she dialled downstairs. 

"Good morning Peggy," she smiled, "Any chance you can pass me through to the Morningstar's?"

Hilda's eyebrows knitted as soon as she spoke those words, hissing a "What are you doing?" again before Priscilla put the phone to her shoulder and mimed a "Tell your sister that we will have a family night tonight, monopoly in the dining room." 

Hilda knew that was her cue to leave but her mother really was out of her mind. 

Zelda agreed, reluctantly after Hilda had told her it would be good to keep her mind occupied on something that wasn't Lilith or how much the public loathed her for having a baby with Faustus. 

She had tried to occupy her sister during the afternoon with choosing the photographs and statement they would release from the wedding but it had only made her feel worse. 

There were so many lovely pictures of them all and they decided on three photographs. The first one was of the bride and groom during their first dance, even Zelda could see how fond they were of each other from the photograph. The next one was a photograph of Zelda buttoning up Hilda's dress with Priscilla watching over them fondly and the final one was of Felicity sat on Sabrina's lap with Ambrose next to them. 

Hilda saw Zelda attempt to discretely pocket all the ones that had been developed so far of Lilith. There was one of her sorting out Sabrina's flower crown, another of her with a tired looking Felicity on her lap all cuddled in and there was a few beautiful photos of the two of them. They didn't seem to notice everyone else around them never mind the photographer as they were stood lining up for the buffet laughing at each other, probably at someone else's expense. Hilda saw Zelda's longing smile too when she pocketed it. 

Zelda really was a beautiful fucking disaster, Hilda decided while watching her with the children later that night. Her life had slowly began to decline before she started seeing Lilith but this whole debacle really would be her undoing.

It would ruin her. 

She already missed her, despite herself, but she was still so angry at her. She had ached for her all day. To return last night when her chest hurt from crying or to return during the day so they could get forget all about this and get drunk mid afternoon while dancing around the kitchen. 

She was at the point where tears were brimming during family game night. Tears brimming because she was imagining how everyone used to giggle at Lilith's half hearted attempts at Charades and her quick witted comments during Monopoly. Everyone apart from Priscilla of course. 

Her blood began to boil as the threat of more tears loomed. She looked up at the ceiling for solace, but there was nothing comforting there.   
In fact, she could just see Lilith's face staring right back at her. Black wavy hair with piercing blue eyes and as always, her pearly smile. 

How does the ghost of someone alive haunt you? Her brain circulated when she saw the most incredibly realistic image of Lilith her mind has conjured so far. 

Oh Christ, Zelda felt her heart completely plummet as the table silenced. This was not her imagination. Lilith really was here. 

"Get out." she clipped, harshly. 

It was bitter enough to make Sabrina wince. Hilda got up instantly, her wad of Monopoly cash flying everywhere as she tried to get the kids away. 

"Please don't make a scene." Lilith pleaded in response, going over and trying to grasp her hand to take her out of the kitchen.

Zelda instantly pulled away, venom filling her voice when she shouted her next "Get the fuck out!"

Sabrina and Ambrose did scurry away at this point, followed closely by Hilda who threw a worried look over her shoulder. Why wouldn't she quit? Why couldn't she give up? 

"I promise you, I'm not here to cause trouble." Lilith started and Zelda scoffed a "Fat chance." in return. 

Zelda couldn't help but notice that Priscilla had also left the room, unusual for her Mother who usually dived in during an argument, especially one that had a Morningstar in. 

Rolling her eyes, Zelda began to walk away towards the door and sighed a "See yourself out, Lilith." 

The use of her name at the end stung worse then water on a wound. She'd grew so accustomed to 'my darling' and 'love' that it hurt to hear her name being used with venom. 

"Your Mother asked me here," she tried once more and Zelda's head did snap round.

"No she didn't, Lilith." she scoffed before adding a, "Stop lying, again." 

Lilith's eyes automatically rolled to the back of her head, "I didn't lie, Zelda! Why won't you believe me?" 

Zelda's eyes narrowed, "Because your name is plastered all over the interviews that reveal my daughter's paternity history!"

"I would never!" Lilith started as her voice rose, "I love her like I love my own family and I love you, Zelda." 

"If you truly loved me then you wouldn't of gone behind my back to- 

"Zelda, how many times do I have to tell you? I didn't speak to anybody!" Lilith fumed, "It must have been a set up." 

It clicked then, for Lilith anyway. Her cheeks went bright red and her pupils dilated as Zelda scoffed a, "Who would have set you up?" 

A sheepish "I think I might know," came from the door and both women spun on their heels to face the perpetrator, Zelda's face filling with fury as soon as she was faced with her Mother. 

"I hope you are joking." 

Hilda cowered at her voice, her sister's posture becoming wildly defensive as she folded her arms and breathed through her nostrils in rage. 

"It was an accident," she began, "I let it slip to Lady Blackwood that we shared a Granddaughter when I was tipsy and she's wanted to meet Felicity ever since." 

"So you told the newspapers under Lilith's name?" Hilda piped up from the corner making Zelda looked as if she was about to blow. 

"No, I never!" she pleaded, "Lady Blackwood knows about my history with the Morningstar's. I think it may have been her that went to the papers and covered it up with Lilith's name." 

No body spoke for a few moments, Hilda was quite scared of how the tables had turned in a matter of minutes with Zelda acting matriarchal and her Mother appearing so weak. 

"And I'm sorry," Priscilla added, "I'm sorry that I let you take the blame." 

She nodded at Lilith, who'd gone really quiet while all of this unfolded, unaware of her place and how she should be reacting. 

"This could have ruined us," Zelda stayed, her posture high and her eyebrow risen. 

"I know darling- 

"Not the monarchy, Mother." Zelda snapped again, "I quite frankly do not have a care in the world for the crown right now." 

Hilda had stopped cowering. Tears were forming in her eyes, at her sisters boldness and at her Mother's silence. She couldn't help but shout in her head, Go on Zelds! 

"This could have ruined me and Lilith," she began again, her staunch figure not faltering once, "We are engaged to be married. And not as your daughter but as the head of state, I do not require your blessing either." 

Hilda was beaming, positively thrilled behind her Mother as Lilith stood motionless behind Zelda, all eyes on them at the moment. 

Zelda quickly turned round to face Lilith, "You do still want to marry me don't you?" which Lilith couldn't help but grin at and she stuck her hand out for Zelda to shake which Zelda took gladly, shaking firmly and then twirling their fingers so that they were holding hands. 

Ah, so that was the deal, Hilda pondered. 

"She will also be put down as Felicity's other sole guardian," her mother went to talk again but Zelda cut her off, "No if's, no but's. My daughter will be raised by the two parents she has known in her small life and who have loved her in her small life." 

Priscilla nodded, briskly and Hildegard would have asked somebody to pinch her if they were standing closer at this stunning but unexpected role reversal. 

"Any questions?" 

There was again, a stunned silence as the four of them stared at each other in awe. 

Pride was mostly bubbling at the core of Hilda. She wished she would have stood up to her before her wedding but it was better late then never.

"That is settled then," Zelda affirmed, "Mother bring the children back in and we'll finish this game. Lilith can be the banker."

Priscilla nodded and did exactly what the Queen told her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! A few things so bare with;  
Firstly I’d like to thank everyone who has commented on my fic the past week, it’s really motivated me to keep writing this universe and to finish it off soon!   
This chapter was conjured up as a way for Zelda to get back at her Mother. I didn’t really want more angst within this world between Lilith and Zelda but I really wanted Zelda to stand up to her Mother in some way and this was the final way I decided. I wrote three different scenarios, with different interpretations of Lilith’s unforgiving action but couldn’t settle on Zelda forgiving her in the end for those things such as adultery just because she loves her. I thought the accidental slip of Felicity’s father was perfect as it also lets the world know that Faustus is Felicity’s dad and we can see Zelda stand up to another person.   
Finally, I think we will be getting to the end of this world for now. I’m going to write a few more chapters and then I’m going to leave them (hopefully) in a happy bubble. However, I love to write these two SO much so if you do have any requests or prompts in the form of chapters AU’s or one shots please do not hesitate to ask me on here or on my tumblr which is amyspellmans   
THANK YOU SO MUCH!   
Enjoy the chapter and I’d love to receive some comments letting me know what you liked :)


End file.
